Adicta al dolor
by Firendice
Summary: Isabella siempre fue:La chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos y sucesos que la marcaran despiertan en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma. -me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva-
1. Cicatrices del alma

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Informo Tambien que mi Beta es **_Mentxu Masen**_ **_(Beta FFAD) _** www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por su infinita colaboración en esta locura_**_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Algunas historias son dulces, otras son saladas, algunas son de colores y otras a blanco negro. Existen historias que nos hacen reír o llorar, existen miles de millones en el mundo y esta es una de ellas. No empezaré con "el había una vez" que suelen verse por ahí, empezaré hablándoles de una chica que como cualquier otra se enamoró.

Isabella Swan desde el inicio de su vida fue una chiquilla especial. Con su sola presencia eclipsaba a cuanta persona estuviera cerca y es que no solo gozaba de un rostro de ángel si no también un alma pura, noble y hermosa. El aura que emanaba rodeaba de paz y alegría a los afortunados de conocerla y es que cómo no sentirse bien con alguien que con una sola mirada te brindaba esa honestidad que tanta falta hacía hoy en día.

La bella Isabella no escondía secretos, era un pozo cristalino y transparente que, aunque no gozaba de la desdicha de los demás, prefería ante todo la verdad. Desde niña fue responsable, generosa y gentil con los demás. La niña se convirtió en mujer, y a pesar de que su vida tuvo una mancha trágica generada por la pérdida de sus padres, fue feliz. Estudió enfermería, puesto que adoraba tal profesión. La consideraba magnífica, al igual que la medicina, pero decidió ir paso a paso antes de llegar a ser una gran doctora.

4 meses después de graduarse fue acogida como enfermera en el hospital central de Seattle, y fue allí cuando ellos la vieron por primera vez. Ella era un ángel y todos deseaban alcanzar uno. Un lobo se disfrazó de oveja pretendiendo alcanzarla y así fue: ella fue ingenua y lo amó. Mientras tanto, en la distancia, otro ángel la observaba, la anhelada, pero comprendía que no podía tenerla, como a ella, lo habían atrapado y era muy tarde. El estaba comprometido.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1. CICATRICES DEL ALMA<strong>

La noticia coló en lo hondo de su pecho y se instauró allí torturándola y generando un nuevo dolor, que según ella, se quedaría allí viviendo en su interior para siempre: el Dr. Black había muerto.

Todos en el hospital estaban conmocionados. La pérdida de una vida, sobre todo la de un inminente médico como él, despertaba en todos ese sentimiento de _la muerte no escoge y llega cuando menos la esperas. _A Bella ese sentimiento no le dolía por miedo a la muerte, le quemaba como veneno circulando en sus venas porque lo amaba, y la dejaba para nunca volver. Ella ya había perdido lo que más amaba, sus padres 8 años atrás, su tía Miriam y enfrentarse de nuevo a otra pérdida, le confirmaba algo: _ella nació para estar sola, para nunca ser amada, para sufrir. _No importaba nada. Aunque él le hizo daño y destrozo su corazón, sabía que nunca dejaría de amarlo. Era masoquista, pero no importaba, a veces el precio por unos instantes de felicidad eran muy altos.

Jacob Black era el cardiólogo del hospital central de Seattle. A sus 27 años era más reconocido que casi cualquier otro médico con años de experiencia de la ciudad. Su enorme y cálida sonrisa hacía sentir en el cielo a cualquier chica e Isabella no fue la excepción. La chica bonita, perfecta y sincera cayó tan fácilmente en sus redes que casi resultó aburrido.

Era astuto, y para ganársela fue quién mejor la trató. Al ser la chica nueva en el hospital, él fue gentil, caballeroso, divertido, incluso tierno. Poco a poco se fue metiendo en su piel obligándola sin que ella lo notara a necesitarle, y así Black se hizo indispensable en su vida, a tal extremo que su día libre lo compartía con él. Para ella, él era el hombre perfecto y se sentía dichosa de tenerlo. Algo debió hacer muy bien para merecer tal regalo, pero para él, ella no era más que una presa escasa pero fácil de conseguir, un ángel que él deseaba corromper para saciar sus instintos no satisfechos por su esposa. Y así fue como inició una relación conflictiva, tortuosa, que a cada segundo que transcurría le rompía a pedazos el corazón a la Dulce Isabella. Su inocencia y pureza se perdían, su brillo se apagaba, pero ella no podía detenerlo, le quería y el amor necesita sacrificios. Tenía la esperanza de que el cambiaría, pero nunca lo hizo. Miles de lágrimas derramadas, un corazón roto, dolor por doquier, pero nada bastaba para alejarla de aquel círculo de autodestrucción.

Tomó un pequeño librito en blanco y decidió desahogarse. Era mucho lo que cargaba en su espalda y necesitaba a gritos contárselo a alguien, en este caso algo, y empezó a escribir:

_Noviembre 5 del 2009_

_¿Cómo debo empezar? ¿Querido diario? O algo así. Solo te diré cuadernito querido, que verás y tendrás impregnadas en tus páginas, el dolor que carga mi alma. Se ha ido, y con él, se ha llevado todo. Me ha llevado consigo porque mi vida desde que apareció nunca más fue la misma, la iluminó a tal grado que me dejó ciega, no vi nada, incluso el que él cambiara y se convirtiera en esa horrible persona. Nada me importó. Le quería como a nadie y ahora vivo en las penumbras de la oscuridad, me siento vacía, rota y con mi interior putrefacto y carente de todo lo bueno que alguna vez logré poseer._

_Todo empezó aquella noche en la que el decidió convertirse en un monstruo._

_Habíamos terminado de cenar y Jacob se comportaba de forma extraña. El brillo cálido en su mirada había cambiado por una picardía y malicia que me estaban asustando._

_—Hoy mi dulce niña haremos algo delicioso —dijo con una voz ácida que me hizo estremecer como hoja de papel._

_— ¿Ja...cob qué ocurre? —pregunté aterrada._

_—Ocurre princesa que te deseo y que no aguanto más —sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo de forma morbosa. Ese no era mi sol._

_—Pero Jake, yo no creo estar preparada para... _

_Pero antes que terminara de decir una sola palabra, me tomó del brazo y me empujó contra si mismo con brusquedad. Su boca se unió a la mía. Mi beso fue dulce, tratando de aminorar a la bestia, y el de él apasionado, brutal, demandante. Me mordió con fuerza haciéndome sangrar y gritar de dolor. Jacob tomó mis cabellos y los haló, me arqueé involuntariamente, eso lo excitó. Sin siquiera esperarlo, recorrió ansioso todo mi cuerpo. Sus dedos presionaron, golpearon, y pellizcaron todo a su paso, en un intento por marcarme suya. Sus manos se escurrieron debajo de mis ropas y las quitaron como si fuesen algo estorboso e inútil. Traté de resistirme, pero no pude, él era más fuerte que yo. Sufrí como nunca antes, me sentí utilizada y humillada. ¿Dónde estaba mi Jacob? ¿Que había ocurrido con él? ¿A dónde fue su amor, su ternura, su cariño? ¿Por qué diablos me trataba como a un animal, como a un objeto de su propiedad? Como si él supiera lo que yo pensaba respondió._

_—Mi hermosa niña, tarde o temprano serás absolutamente mía, esto es sólo una prueba de lo mucho que te hare gozar. El dolor, la humillación y la agonía en ocasiones es más placentera que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, te demuestra que no eres gran cosa pero que aunque no lo seas, el placer puede compensarlo todo y multiplicarse. Además me amas ¿no?_

_Con lágrimas en mis ojos y un dolor desconocido para mí, en ese mismo instante, traté de responder._

_—Yo... yo te amo pero eso no —pero él me cortó de tajo._

_—El amor implica sacrificios preciosa —y sus labios juguetearon con mi cuello—, si quieres complacerme, si quieres que te ame, harás lo que yo te diga._

Con lágrimas en sus ojos movió su mano por el papel y plasmó todo recordando todas y cada una de las palabras que rompieron de a poco su alma. Detalló cada uno de sus encuentros y como con los días se perdió a si misma, aprendiendo a disfrutar incluso del dolor. Tras horas y horas de escribir, al fin se liberó un poco. Llevó consigo su diario y salió rumbo al hospital, debía verlo aunque fuera por última vez.

En el hospital todo era un caos, él, Jacob Black ¿muerto? Era casi inimaginable. Cuando llegó en la mañana, nadie daba crédito a lo que decían sus ojos. Él tan gentil, correcto y cuidadoso…, las enfermeras lloraban. ¡Una vida salvavidas perdida, que triste!

Los médicos se sentían impotentes, pero hicieron todo por salvarle. Cuando se le informó a la señorita Swan, todos esperaron que llegara de inmediato, después de todo, ella fue algo así como la mejor amiga de Black, pero ni rastro había de ella. En la noche cuando la documentación fue completada y estaban a punto de llevárselo, apareció ella, tan hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre.

— ¿Dónde está? —demandó a Angy.

—Bells, comprendo que era tu mejor amigo pero…—ella miró a Ángela un momento y su mirada le hizo callarse.

—Necesito verlo por última vez, fue…—respiró profundo—, fue alguien muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé Bells, todos los sabemos, pero no creo que te permitan entrar.

Mientras tanto, en la distancia, un médico de cabellos cobrizos, ojos verdes y sonrisa cautivadora la observaba apenado _pobre chica — _pensó _— debe ser muy doloroso perder a quien amas._Todos en el hospital desconocían la relación de ellos dos. Todos menos Edward Cullen, él, que siempre la observó en la distancia, supo con claridad cuando ella se enamoró, y es que se debía ser ciego, como casi todos allí, para no notarlo. Era evidente la adoración que ella sentía por ese desgraciado, como él lo nombraba.

_Merece estar muerto. La lastimó, le mintió, la enamoró… esa chica noble y pura que nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie. Pobrecilla, debe estar destrozada por perderlo, pensando que era un ser perfecto o algo parecido, mientras que fue un bastardo que le mintió y le oculto que era casado. Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si ella lo hubiese sabido._

Pero lo que no sabía, era que ella lo supo, y que aquello, fue lo único que la hizo alejarse de él. Isabella sufrió tanto por Jacob, que ella misma consideraba que en ocasiones terminaría en el piso rota en trocitos pequeños, que nadie nunca lograría unir. Pero ahí estaba nuevamente equivocada, pues el destino era ambicioso y la quería recompensar por tanto sufrimiento. Ella sería feliz algún día, pero primero debería enfrentarse a sí misma, a un dolor que aún desconocía, y sufrir.

El Dr. Cullen, apiadándose del dolor de la muchacha, y en un acto inconsciente, la llamó un instante.

—Isabella, sé que no debería hacer esto, pero sé cuánto querías al Dr. Black y creo justo que lo veas.

Isabella se congeló al escuchar esa voz. Edward Cullen era una persona gentil y hermosa en todos los sentidos, pero la forma en que en ocasiones la miraba la intimidaba más de lo que ella deseara admitir. No era de su agrado recibir ningún favor suyo, pero no le quedaba opción, debía verlo.

—Gracias Dr. es usted muy amable.

Edward frunció el ceño, se le hacía incomodo que la chica lo tratara tan formalmente y se le hacía más incomodo aún que ella forjara un muro enorme entre ellos dos, como si él fuese una escoria al igual que el miserable de Jacob. Se enfureció al compararse a sí mismo con él _¿Por qué siento esta necesidad de verme superior a él? –_se preguntaba–. Pero era obvio, aunque él lo tratara de esconder incluso de sí mismo, la deseaba y le era inconcebible pensar que Black en algún sentido le era superior, fue una rata, pero esa rata la tuvo a ella, la tenía. _Deja de mirarla de esa forma, maldita sea._

El amor es el sentimiento menos predecible que existe, el más complicado, el único que no ha podido ser descrito verdaderamente, la emoción mas subjetiva, y allí estaba el gran Cullen ante él, ciego pues no quería verlo. Desde que aquella linda enfermera llegó, lo cautivó de tal forma que incluso en sus sueños aparecía con una frecuencia escandalosa, y dicen por ahí, que los sueños son represiones de los deseos que queremos ocultar, y eso era lo que ocurría exactamente. Él la deseaba y no quería desearla, ella estaba con otro, igual que él mismo.

Ambos se entregaron a alguien más y era imposible olvidar aquello. Simplemente, siempre estaría presente, que por idiotas y por andar deprisa buscando amor a ciegas, creyeron que estar con el primero en aparecer estaría bien, y no era así. Tal vez debieron esperar un poco, tratar de conocerse y descubrir que eran el uno para el otro, pero ambos tuvieron miedo de ese sentimiento tan desconocido y excitante. Edward sufría al no tenerla, al saber que su corazón era de otro, al saberse así mismo comprometido con alguien que nunca amaría. Y ella, bueno ella, no estaba bien, desconociendo ese sentimiento oculto, confundiéndolo con un rechazo, con un mal argumento, sintiendo que merecía sufrir justo como Jacob Black le había enseñado, convirtiéndose en esa chica que deseaba atraer un poco de oscuridad a su vida. Sí, ella se convirtió en masoquista, y esa mancha oscura siempre mancharía su alma, hasta que tal vez el amor se apiadara de ella y la rescatara, aunque siempre estaba la inquietud, ¿llegaría tarde o justo a tiempo para salvarla?

Al entrar a ese cuarto oscuro, en el que se hallaba el cuerpo de aquel que una vez amó, el cuerpo de Isabella se quebró. Un escalofrió intenso la recorrió, sintió que alcanzaba a su alma y la desgarraba como una navaja a la frágil piel. Caminó despacio, temerosa a tropezar con sus torpes pies, y cuando al fin llegó, inevitablemente fragmentos de su alma y corazón rodaron por las cuencas de sus ojos. Llorar era bueno, pero no frente a su cadáver. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese hecho, ahora debía darse dignidad, y por vez primera en mucho tiempo no llorar frente a Black. El cuerpo estaba tapado con una manta, ella la quitó con suavidad y allí vio, congelado en el tiempo, el rostro de su amante. Su rostro relajado y pacifico la reconfortó, al menos la muerte se llevó todo lo malo que hubo una vez en él. Deseó que donde quiera que estuviese, pudiera descansar en paz.

Mientras tanto Edward la observaba oculto tras la puerta, curioso e inquieto por su dolor, tratando de descifrar el enigma que rodeaba a esa pareja de amantes.

— ¿Sabes Jake? A pesar de todo, me duele verte aquí —su voz sonó tan clara que incluso ella se sorprendió—, nunca te deseé mal.

La chica lo miró con devoción, y quien los observaba, deseó que alguien lo mirara así, deseo ser ese sujeto en la camilla. La muerte no se veía tan terrible si esa chica te miraba de esa manera.

—Te quise mucho —le acarició el rostro—. Te quiero mucho y siempre lo haré.

La chica se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los del moreno difunto.

_Asqueroso _hubiese pensado cualquiera, pero para el Dr. Cullen, era simplemente la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

_Debería ser pecado ser tan hermosa, debería ser pecado desearla tanto, y claro debe ser pecado desear estar en el lugar de un muerto._

—Creo que es hora de dejarte marchar, libre de culpas, de ataduras, libre de mi posible rencor. Yo te perdono, porque no es justo guardar un sentimiento negativo por alguien que no puede defenderse y porque tengo la esperanza que con esto se libere un poco mi alma de tanta negrura.

Edward Frunció el ceño. _¿Qué quieres decir mi pequeña enfermera bonita?_

—Me enseñaste que es el amor, fuiste el primero y el único en todo el sentido —una risa amarga se escapó entre sus labios.

El corazón de Edward se detuvo por unos instantes. Sabía que ellos dos tenían algo y que probablemente se relacionaron físicamente, pero escucharlo era otra cosa. Un dolor profundo palpitó en su interior y lo quemó como llamas, era el dolor de los celos, la impotencia y la ira acrecentados.

_Debí ser yo, maldita sea. Soy un idiota, no debería siquiera considerar esto y aquí estoy, como un tonto chiquillo deseando lo que nunca tendré, envidiando a un muerto, y lo peor soñando con que tal vez más adelante sea mía._

—Pero también me enseñaste lo que era el dolor. Fui una princesita en una cajita de cristal y tú me sacaste de allí, pero presionaste tan fuertemente el cristal que gran cantidad de vidrios quedaron incrustados en mi piel y aún me hacen sangrar.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Edward empezaba a hervir. Sólo una frase rondaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, como un goteo de agua incesante. _Me enseñaste lo que era el dolor… gran cantidad de vidrios quedaron incrustados en mi piel y aún me hacen sangrar._

_Ese maldito bastardo la lastimó, se atrevió a hacerle daño y lo peor, ella aun así lo ama. ¿De cuántas jodidas maneras se puede romper un corazón y esperar que éste siga latiendo?_

—El dolor no fue tan malo —continuó ella ignorando la presencia de Edward—, al menos me enseñaste a apreciarlo lo suficiente como para desearlo.

Y él no pudo oír más, huyó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo recordando las palabras de Isabella una y otra vez. Ella lo amaba, él lastimó a la dulce niña y no lo le importó.

_¿Qué diablos ocurrió entre ustedes dos?_

_¿Por qué siento esta maldita necesidad de saberlo?_

_¿Cómo jodida mierda lo voy a averiguar?_

_¿Qué haré con lo que siento por ti? ¡Ah! Niña…_

_¿Qué me pasa?_

Eran tantas las preguntas que azotaban su mente que no se dio cuenta ni siquiera el rumbo de sus pasos. De pronto, se encontró solo en el inmenso jardín del hospital, solo y sintiendo como si una roca lo aplastara y le privara del aire. Pudo pasar un minuto, una hora, semanas, meses e incluso años, pero todo se había detenido. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz dulce como el sonido de unas campañas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Gracias Dr. Cullen, ha sido Ud. muy amable por permitirme verlo, fue algo así como mi despedida.

—De nada —dijo con voz cortante.

—Emmm… No siendo más me retiro, otra vez muchas gracias.

Isabella se fue de allí enojada _¿Quién entiende a ese hombre? Primero es gentil y ahora es una roca de hielo._Lo que ella no sabía es que la roca de hielo sentada en el jardín derramaba lágrimas silenciosas porque la quería y estaba mal, porque aquel día despertó desconociéndolo y ahora tenía claro que la amaba más que a nada. _Sé que es algo imposible, pero desearía tanto tenerte, desearía tanto que algún día fueras para mí._

Y así sería, sólo debía esperar y saber asumir las consecuencias de sus deseos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno este capitulo esta Editado el Summary lo cambie y bueno ciertas cosillas se desarrollan aqui en mi hermoso cerebro y espero que les guste...**

**La historia lleva como un mes rondando en mi cabeza ytratare de escribir lo mas rapido posible...**  
><strong>Le aviso que he conseguido Beta y estoy feliz por eso, subire un Shot pronto asi que pasen pronto...<strong>  
><strong>sin mas nos vemos la proxima!<strong>


	2. Corazón sangrante de la niña de cristal

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_**_Agradezco a mi beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ..._**no solo por el apoyo corrigiendo estas barbaridades, si no por darme ánimos a continuar con esta locura que ronda en mi loca cabeza..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong> Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2. EL CORAZÓN SANGRANTE DE LA NIÑA DE CRISTAL.<strong>

A pesar de que en ocasiones no lo parezca, el tiempo transcurre incesante. Aunque cada paso de las manecillas de reloj duela como un cuchillo enterrándose en tu pecho. Seis meses habían pasado y se intuía que esto apenas sería el comienzo.

No fue fácil para Isabella continuar. Su vida se iba poco a poco y sentía como si todo lo que ella era o fue, desapareciera. La dulce chica que alguna vez fue, se convertía en un ser diferente. Trató de despejar su mente, olvidar lo ocurrido, olvidarle a él, pero no pudo, y decidió usar sus recuerdos para crear una nueva Isabella y con ella, una nueva forma de enfrentar la vida, convirtiendo el dolor en su aliado, en su mejor amigo, para recordarle que ella era real.

Su único refugio y alivio era escribir, plasmar en ese librito que ya tenía decenas de páginas escritas, todo su sufrimiento, dolor, y recientemente, la forma que había encontrado para sentirse viva.

_Mayo 5 del 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_¿Quién lo diría? Han pasado ya seis meses, seis meses en los que todo cambió y en los que se suponía debía liberarme._

_Cada día es más difícil que el anterior. Me pierdo en un abismo que me hala con mayor fuerza. Siento que el abismo no tiene fondo y no termino de caer, sólo está presente el sentimiento de la caída, la angustia y el miedo por comprender que cuando toque el piso, estaré muerta._

_¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Un ser vivo o uno muerto? Y lo más importante ¿Cuánto tiempo más resistiré así?_

_Mayo 18 del 2010_

_Querido Diario:_

_Estoy peor que ayer aunque mejor que mañana, eso lo sé, eso me repito todo el tiempo, con la esperanza de animarme, de ver que no es todo malo._

_Descubrí algo que me negaba a ver: Jacob me lastimaba física y mentalmente, pero yo me aferré a eso. Lo amé porque me hacia sufrir, porque cuando sufría estaba viva. Eso es lo que me pasa ahora, sin el dolor es como si nada importara, porque no siento._

_El dolor es lo único que me comprueba que soy real, que no soy un zombi, que soy alguien._

_Tal vez soy masoquista, pero no me importa, lo único que quiero es sentirme viva otra vez._

Sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, aunque sólo fuera un leve levantamiento de las comisuras de su boca. Y desde ese momento, inició un cambio radical que acabaría por sepultar a la dulce niñita y desatar al monstruo que ella consideró ser.

—Puta, eres una puta Isabella —decía el Jacob de sus alucinaciones.

—Lo soy Jacob —decía más para sí misma.

—No soy Jacob —repetía aquel hombre.

—Lo sé —contestaba monótonamente—, y me importa un demonio.

— ¿Qué quieres putita? —le decía aquel hombre.

—Castígame —respondió.

— ¿Con qué eso quieres eh? —rió cínicamente aquel hombre.

—Sí señor, eso quiero.

El hombre la tomó como un juguete, la golpeó, flageló y ella sonrió satisfecha. Por fin sentía dolor, por fin sentía que estaba viva. La desnudó con rudeza, la calentó para después no dejarla llegar a su orgasmo, la penetró violentamente con sus dedos y la obligó a mamársela, para luego de un rato, harto de hacerla sufrir (o al menos eso se decía el jodido infeliz), penetrarla como un animal y hacerla chillar de dolor.

—Te siento aquí Jacob.

—Eres una jodida perra, nadie más puede tocarte así, sólo yo.

—Eres tu amor, solo tú.

—Solo yo perra, no lo olvides.

Asqueada de sí misma se vistió y se largo de aquel lugar. El paso ya había sido dado y no había marcha atrás. Un nuevo ser nació, Marie. Pero Marie aprendió que lo que vivió con Jacob y con ese desconocido no sería nada para el mundo que se le vendría encima.

_Junio 7 del 2010_

_Hoy no diré querido Diario, de ahora en adelante creo que diré Querido Jacob. Te hablaré a ti, mi amor bastardo._

_Quién lo diría bebé, creaste a un monstruo, la dulce niña murió y nací yo, nació Marie y he de confesarte que lo amo._

_Estoy podrida por dentro, estoy sola, no le importo a nadie, ¿Qué más da? ¿No crees? Cada día me gusta más esto, y ahora no sólo sufro, ahora los demás sufren por mí, ¿No es genial? Es excitante, siento que puedo con el mundo, aunque mi mundo se reduzca a esta basura y a este autoengaño. Pero está bien, por lo menos los miserables disfrutamos y hacemos disfrutar a otros así._

Los meses transcurrieron y sus ojos se opacaron por completo, ya no había luz, ni brillo en ellos, su voz se volvió hueca, sus acciones eran simple mecánica guiada por los instintos, y esto sólo consiguió enloquecer a Edward Cullen, que por más que trataba de encontrar algo que la sacara de allí, no encontraba nada.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Maldición! Parece un maldito zombi._

El odio por Black parecía opacar su luz por momentos, pero él se repetía constantemente que debía luchar por sacarla adelante, por traer de vuelta a su ángel.

_Maldito bastardo fuiste Black, deseo fervientemente con mi corazón y alma, que te estés pudriendo en el infierno._

—Dr. Cullen —interrumpió Jane entrando en su oficina—. El director lo necesita en su oficina ahora mismo.

Edward se paró inmediatamente y se dirigió rumbo a la oficina de su tío.

Marco Cullen era, desde que Edward poseía memoria, un padre. Se ocupó de él y de su hermano cuando sus padres murieron y aquello era algo que nunca olvidaría. El viejo adoraba a su sobrino, y con toda su alma, sabía que su final estaba cerca y no sólo le dejaría la dirección del hospital, sino también la gran fortuna Cullen, que muy a su pesar, debía dividir con el "bastardo" o Anthony, el hermano menor de Edward. Marco nunca ocultó su favoritismo y disfrutaba humillando constantemente al menor de los Cullen. Lo consideraba altanero, irresponsable, y un inútil, lo contrario a su predilecto. Además estaba el hecho de que no era hijo de su hermano, o al menos, eso aseguraba él a capa y espada.

—Hola Marco —saludó cordialmente Edward—. Me han dicho que me necesitas. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, como sabrás mis días están contados y deseo poner todo en orden hijo. Sé que todo estará perfectamente en tus manos, pero hay algo que me inquieta

— ¿Y qué es ese algo tío? —Edward no comprendía qué cosa podía inquietarle, si bien Marco no era la persona más amable, se caracterizaba por su tranquilidad y quietud, y descubrir que algo le inquietaba era simplemente extraño.

—Tu hijo —pronunció él, y Edward no pudo estar más desconcertado.

— ¿Yo? —inquirió él—. Me hubiese esperado que mencionaras a Anthony, pero ¿yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Ese qué pasa contigo, tiene nombre y apellido y es: Isabella Swan.

_Por todo los demonios…_

—Edward tal vez no soy la persona más observadora del mundo —dijo Marcus—, pero no soy ciego, he visto como la miras.

Edward parpadeó aterrado, _¿tan obvio soy?_

— ¿Qué dices? —no, no, no, nadie podía notar su fijación por ella ¿o sí?— ¿De quién hablas?

_Tengo que hacer algo, desviar la atención, no puedo permitir que él, le haga algo o que…_

—Lamentablemente no hablo de Tanya, tu novia ¿recuerdas? —su voz, era ácida e irónica y demostraba una rabia que, él sabía muy bien, iba dirigida a ella— Hablo de la enfermera jefe.

—No sé de qué demonio hablas tío —trató de mentir inútilmente.

— ¡Oh Muchacho! Sí que sabes de qué hablo, y mira, si yo estuviera absolutamente convencido de que se trataba de un polvo cualquiera no existiría el problema, pero le idolatras con la mirada, eso no está bien. Tu lugar es con Tanya. Sería interesante que pasaras más tiempo con ella y no lo perdieras espiando a la otra chica como un crío. Además, el idiota de Anthony prácticamente te reemplaza con ella, ¿Eso quieres? ¿Que tu hermano pequeño termine robándote a tu novia?

Edward quedó atónito, no podía ser cierto lo que su tío acababa de decir. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a poner a Isabella y polvo en la misma oración? ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgar su relación con su prometida y cómo demonios dijo tal sarta de idioteces?

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo Marco.

Su tío le devolvió la mirada petulante.

—Pero claro que lo es, al fallecer tus padres me encargaron tu cuidado y eso hago.

—Lo que en realidad haces es tratar de controlar mi jodida vida y no lo harás, no soy tu hijo ¡Entiéndelo! —para Marco fue un golpe bajo, pero siguió sonriendo, sus palabras no eran más que idioteces de chiquillo dolido.

—Mira muchacho, te hago un favor, no tienes ni idea de en dónde te metes.

— ¿Y tú sí? —inquirió aterrado con la idea de que su tío conociera mejor a Isabella, y no en una forma muy apropiada según él.

_¿Maldito, bastardo, infeliz, como te atreves a pensar esas cosas de tu ángel?_

—Sé que te dolerá esto, y que además es una violación a la privacidad, pero toma —y le entregó un librito con las vivencias y pensamientos más íntimos de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó aterrado.

—Eso querido hijo, es un diario. Más específicamente, su diario y con él, descubrirás que la chiquilla no es una perita en dulce.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron atónitos, e inmediatamente soltó el libro como si quemara. La llave de sus secretos estaba allí, en el suelo, pero él no se atrevía, estaba aterrado de lo que pudiera descubrir de ella.

Durante días estuvo inquieta, no era posible ser tan descuidada. Su diario, su amado y preciado librito, que contenía su vida entera, había desaparecido, y según ella, no volvería jamás.

_Soy idiota, me pongo a pensar en un libro, escribiré otro, total ya quedaban pocas páginas_.

Aunque en su interior se recriminaba y se decía idiota, como en cualquier oportunidad que tenía para auto flagelarse y generar ese dolor que tan bien recibía.

_Lo único que deseo es que nadie lo relacione conmigo, o que nadie lo lea._

Pero lo que ella menos esperaba era que éste se encontrara en el maletín del intrigante Doctor Cullen, quién, en un intento desesperado por conocerla, descubriría sus más oscuros secretos meses después cuando al fin se decidiera a abrirlo.

_No leeré esto, ¡no lo haré! Sólo lo tendré como algo que le pertenece a ella, sólo eso._

Esa era la frase que se repetía constantemente Edward en un intento de no sucumbir a la tentación que el preciado objeto le representaba. Día tras día, segundo a segundo, luchaba contra sus manos y pies que lo guiaban al lugar en el que se hallaba oculto el librito. Cada día, al verla, la tentación se intensificaba y un nuevo dolor se generaba en su pecho, ofreciéndole como única cura descubrir los secretos ocultos detrás de la inquietante jovencita.

A pesar de todos los pronósticos, Edward no leyó el libro que poseía fragmentos oscuros del alma de Isabella, cosa que no agradaba mucho a su tío, aunque éste decidió hacerse a un lado y esperar a que pasara lo inevitable: que descubriera que la chica era una loca psicópata y una puta.

—He decidido hacer algo Marco —comentó Edward.

Su tío se levantó feliz, estaba absolutamente seguro que tenía que ver todo con la chica y en su mente se engañaba pensando que las cosas saldrían como él deseaba que fueran.

— ¿Y qué es lo que decidiste, querido Edward? —la alegría era palpable en la voz de Marco, pero pronto esa alegría cambiaría por un sentimiento indescifrable para él, frustración.

—Decidí que el puesto bacante de asistente, se le otorgaré a Isabella.

La boca de Marco se abrió de tal forma que podrían entrar cientos de moscas en ella.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —su voz se levantó, sus cejas se juntaron en claro símbolo de desaprobación y su boca se formó como la de un animal a punto de atacar—. No puedes.

—Marco, ¿enserio me dices a mí, qué no puedo hacer? — el chico rió con ironía y su tío enfureció el triple—. Ya lo decidí y no puedes negarte, será mi asistente, yo la elijo.

— ¿Pero es que acaso has perdido el juicio? —grito él—. Esa chica es una…

_Cálmate, cálmate, sólo está alterado, recuerda que no es buena idea asesinar a tu tío._

—Es una chica muy bien preparada, inteligente y eficaz como ninguna otra, y poco importa su vida privada, que por cierto, no nos incumbe a ninguno de nosotros dos.

Si un ser humano pudiese explotar causa de la ira, esa sería el caso de Marco Cullen. Su cara estaba roja, y en su frente sobresalía una vena que parecía querer reventar.

—Pero te ha embrujado, mírate, pensé que eras mas objetivo, pero en estos momentos eres igual de idiota que tu hermano —escupió.

—No te permito que hables así de Anthony, he sido un idiota por no defenderlo todos estos años, pero ya se acabó, no te lo permito.

—Haz lo que se te antoje Edward, no me interesa, luego no me vengas con lágrimas idiotas por perder a la grandiosa mujer que es Tanya por la perra de tu enfermerita.

La discusión no acabo allí, es más, se extendió por días, pero no importaba lo que Marco opinara, Edward había decidido y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Ansioso esperaba por el día en que oficialmente se le nombrase como su asistente, aunque ignorante de que ese día sería para él como la crónica de una muerte anunciada. Iniciaría no solo amor por la muchacha, sino también su posible muerte por la desilusión y el desengaño por perderla y conocerla realmente.

Isabella estaba ansiosa. El aire en el hospital estaba cargado de tensión, las chicas estaban atemorizadas pero esperanzadas de ser elegidas como la principal del Doctor Cullen. Y es que asombraba el poder de atracción que el cirujano despertaba, pareciera que su testosterona tenía embrujado a todo el hospital, sin discriminar raza, edad, ni géneros, incluso algunos chicos por allí suspiraban por él a sus espaldas.

_Es que ni siquiera les importa el puesto, lo único que les importa es cogérselo, es indignante —se quejó Isabella._

Tratando de ganar tiempo y mitigar su ansiedad, Isabella arrancó pedazos de sus uña de tajo, y cuando una voz la sobresalto de repente, su dedo empezó a sangrar.

—Cálmate Isabella, arrancarás los dedos de tu mano si sigues así —dijo un sonriente Alec.

Alec Vulturi era un médico de nuevo ingreso con sonrisa cálida y rostro amable que había visto en la chica un misterio que debía resolver. Su fijación por ella parecía estar rebosando los límites de lo normal, y se convertía en una obsesión leve que le estaba causando sufrimiento al pobre muchacho.

—De hecho casi lo hice —comentó distraídamente la muchacha—. Mis dedos sangran.

—Dios, debo curarte —Alec estaba aterrado, parecía que las manos de la chica hubiesen sido masacrados con pinzas.

—No es nada Doctor.

_Doctor —se repitió Alec—, no me gusta._

—Si eso consideras, está bien Isabella, un gusto verte —y sin más, se retiró enojado por los contradictorios sentimientos que atacaban su mente y cuerpo.

_Es lo mejor para ti Alec, eres lindo y simpático, pero es demasiada la podredumbre que cargo, no sería justo que la cargaras conmigo, nadie podría._

Mientras Isabella pensaba en que lo mejor para Alec era que su extraña fijación desapareciera, e incluso que terminara odiándole, un parlante narraba la tan esperada noticia.

_Su atención jóvenes enfermeras, el Doctor Edward Cullen Masen ha dado el veredicto de quién será su nueva asistente y mano derecha, por sus excelentes expedientes, experiencia y profesionalismo, la señorita Isabella Swan será a partir de ahora la nueva mano derecha…_

— ¿Qué mierda?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: aca esta el capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado y tambien aprovecho para resaltar puntos claves**

**1. Decidi crear de Bella un personaje oscuro, (culpa de Jacob), porque en varios fics que he leido siempre es Edward el que carga con un pasado tormentoso, y quise ver a Bella en una situación que la hiciera cambiar y sacar esa alma oscura que es dominada por los bajos instintos que todo ser humano tiene.**

**2. La chica Swan es Masoquista, pero que se hace asi la cree y asi se quedara un tiempo.**

**3. Edward no leera el diario en un buen rato, pero cuando lo haga, van a conocer a esa Isabella adicta a ser castigada y mas oscura que nunca.**

**4. La historria esta muy bien desarrollada en mi cabeza y o creo que se alargue tanto...**

**Cualquier duda, opinion o sugerencia vallan a fb y me preguntan :)**

**Bueno hasta la proxima y ojala sea pronto**


	3. Doctor Cortesía

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_**_Agradezco como siempre a mi Beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por su infinito apoyo con esta locura...  
><em>**_**

**_**_Agradezco Tambien a las niñas que han dejado review; es enserio lo que decimos que los reviews son el motor que nos anima a continuar y me alegra saber que aunque no sean muchos alguien conoce lo que escribo y me gusta mucho la idea a decir verdad..._**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong> Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3. DOCTOR CORTESÍA<strong>

No, no, no... Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿ella? ¿Isabella Swan asistente de Edward Cullen? , ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaba a ella y a él en el mismo lugar u oración, daba lo mismo. Simplemente ella y él no combinaban, eran como agua y aceite que al mezclarse de la forma incorrecta y en dosis inadecuadas podían incluso causar una explosión. Había algo con él que le hacía repelerle, tal vez la fuerza envidiable que emanaba de su interior, su sex—appeal o el temor de involucrarse inadecuadamente, pero había una fuerza que le gritaba _aléjate de él, antes de que sea tarde_. Aunque había también algo con lo que la chica no contaba, Edward no la dejaría, la chica se había convertido en su obsesión y aunque él y ella solo serían Doctor y asistente, a Edward le hacía ilusión el saber que compartiría unas horas escasas a su lado y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podrían incluso llegar a ser amigos.

La chica corrió al despacho del doctor, no sin percatarse de las miradas de felicitación, inconformidad e incluso de odio por parte de sus compañeras. Jane la recibió con una expresión nada agradable, como si mirándola de esa forma pudiera acabar con ella.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Isabella? —dijo con aires arrogantes la rubia.

—Necesito hablar con el Doctor urgentemente —cuando Isabella terminó de hablar Jane la enfrentó con furia.

—Mira, no sé quién te creas ahora chiquilla insignificante, ni cómo habrás ganado el puesto, pero EDWARD está ocupado en este instante y el hecho de que seas su _mano derecha_ no significa nada, eres y serás el mismo mosquito insignificante de siempre que se acostó con un hombre...

Antes de que la chica terminara de hablar, Isabella le volteó el rostro de una cachetada.

—Mira tú, rubia oxigenada, ¡nunca! ¡Óyeme bien!, ¡Nunca! Me hables así de nuevo, porque juro que te haré llorar sangre.

La expresión desquiciada y maniaca de Isabella logró asustar a Jane, había algo en su aura, en su mirada que la hacían ver completamente diferente, como si alguien más estuviera en el cuerpo de ella. Por primera vez en su vida, Jane agachó la cabeza aterrada por lo que le pudiera hacer, y es que era tal la fuerza que había surgido en su interior, que Isabella supo en ese instante que ella era Marie y no Isabella, que en ese instante el gatito temeroso que mostraba en el hospital estaba suplantado por el león.

Isabella entró al despacho y se encontró con un muy intrigado Edward que aún no esperaba su visita, pero que se sentía feliz de verla.

—Isabella —dijo un sonriente y feliz Edward—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Vengo a declinar sobre el nuevo puesto que se me otorga —informó.

Si pudiéramos explicar lo que sintió Edward en ese instante posiblemente no encontraríamos imagen más violenta y fuerte de la que azotó su corazón. Tal vez una bola demoledora derribándolo, una aplanadora pasando por encima y miles de personas pisoteándolo a la vez, era más o menos una cuarta parte del dolor que le atravesó en ese instante. Aun así, su cara fue inmutable y segura, si movía bien sus fichas todo saldría de acuerdo a sus deseos.

— ¿En serio? —su tono de voz denotaba incredulidad, pero luego añadió con petulancia—. Creí que todos en este lugar deseaban más que nada en este mundo trabajar a mi lado.

_Es un maldito engreído, se cree qué puede decir y hacer por su dinero y por su cara bonita. _Isabella estaba furiosa y respondió desde su ira.

—Pues para que vea, no todas caemos rendidas ante su dinero, cara bonita.

Edward por su parte sonreía internamente, se veía tan hermosa enojada, un gatito con delirios de león.

_Mierda, cada día estoy peor, estar enamorado no es bueno para un marica con ideas platónicas sobre el amor._

_¿Enamorado? —se repitió sonriendo, le gustaba como sonaba._

—No pensé que me considerara con cara bonita, ¿le parezco guapo? —casi estalla de la risa al ver la expresión colérica de la niña.

—Si lo considero o no guapo importa _un demonio_ muy poco. Vine a hablarle de un tema más importante y considero que deberíamos hablar de eso, y no de lo que yo pienso sobre su linda carita.

Edward estaba eufórico, nunca en los casi 4 años que llevaba la chica en el hospital, habían hablado tanto, nunca vio en persona ese carácter explosivo que lo traía loco, nunca supo que lo consideraba niño bonito, nunca, nunca, nunca… miles de cosas que ansiaba por conocer. Lleno de júbilo y esperanza lanzó un dardo directo al orgullo de Isabella.

—Así que consideras que soy un niño bonito y el miedo es lo que te frena a aceptar tu nuevo puesto.

_¿Qué ha dicho?_

—Perdón no escuche bien, ¿acaso me dijo miedosa? —chilló— ¿A qué diablos le tendría yo miedo?

_Hacerla rabiar parece ser la mejor forma de obtener lo que quiero._

—A enamorarse de mí, por supuesto.

Su ira se intensificó.

—Usted niño engreído y mimado cómo se atreve…

—Si me equivoco demuéstrelo. Sea profesional y no una cobarde que le teme a trabajar con un apuesto cirujano.

_Ya verás niñito, seré la profesional que deseas que sea, pero jamás obtendrás nada de mí, ¡maldito idiota!_

—Lo haré, y no por demostrarle nada a usted, me importa un rábano lo que opine de mí, sino por mí misma, porque soy una profesional y porque si fui elegida, algo bueno debo de hacer.

—Ha tomado usted la decisión correcta Isabella, cuando esté lista, puede pasar a personal y firmar su nuevo contrato.

—Gracias Doctor —contesté irritada.

—Inicias la próxima semana conmigo, así que por ahora retorna a tus labores habituales.

—Okey —y salió de la oficina echando chispas, dejando a un Edward dichoso y esperanzado.

_Bueno al menos ahora me habla._

La semana pasó rápido y sin contratiempos. El día llegó antes de lo pensado, Isabella se presentó a primera hora con el Doctor Cullen para que le informara su labor. Estaba ansiosa y aterrada pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, feliz consigo misma por enfrentar por primera vez en mucho uno de su muy larga lista de temores.

—Simplemente me asistirás en cirugía y en las revisiones post—operatorias, el resto de tu tiempo es libre, estarás en el hospital cuando yo esté por si se presenta alguna emergencia, ¿comprendes?

—Lo hago Doctor —contestó ella.

—Muy bien, me alegra.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Dr.? —dijo no muy segura de decir lo que la intrigaba.

— ¡Claro que sí! —contestó feliz.

— ¿Por qué yo? —musitó despacio y con voz suave—. Es decir, soy una buena enfermera, pero no pedí el cambio, yo… yo se que muchas más lo deseaban más que nada y yo bueno no creo que…

— ¿Acaso me dices que dudas de tus habilidades y sobrepones las de las demás antes que las tuyas?

Edward estaba aterrado con la confesión de la chica.

_Pero es que acaso no se ve como realmente es: una excelente y prodigio enfermera. ¡Dios! Debes verte cómo eres hermosa, debes comprender quien eres, yo… yo no te puedo alcanzar, me eres lejana._

—Yo…es que…no digo que...sí lo digo, Dr. usted es el mejor cirujano que conozco, el mejor de Seattle me atrevo a asegurar, y merece que a su lado esté la mejor de las enfermeras, ¿pero yo?

—La elegí a usted por ser la mejor Isabella.

Sus miradas se encontraron por pocos segundos, ¡pero qué infinidad de sentimientos se demostraron allí! Admiración, miedo, frustración, entrega, esperanza, inquietud…Ellos eran de esa clase de imanes que se atraen pero que no están completamente juntos y tal parecía que esa atracción era inevitable y que iba a cambiar radicalmente la vida de todos ellos.

_Doctor Cullen es solicitado en sala de urgencias._

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó él y sin notarlo tomo su mano apretándola, infundiéndole ánimo.

—Vamos —replicó retirando su mano bruscamente. Una corriente eléctrica la atravesó en el instante en el que hicieron tacto y quemaba.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Camino a la sala de urgencias, Isabella repetía en su memoria cuando él tomó su mano, todo se reproducía en su cabeza en cámara lenta y la sensación producida era simplemente indescriptible, sus bellos y piel se erizaban, pero venía la mayor cuestión que se repetía incesante, ¿por qué pasó eso? ¿Por qué lo sintió? Y, ¿qué era?

—Doctor Cullen, Isabella —dice Jessica Stanley, médico general de urgencias—. Tenemos aquí un cuadro de apendicitis aguda, se le han hecho los análisis y todos han dado negativos, pero el dolor según la paciente aumenta, y ha presentado vómitos, mareos, y un fuerte dolor en la zona abdominal derecha baja.

—Lléveme con la Paciente por favor —ordenó el doctor Cullen.

Al llegar, una acongojada niña de no más de 8 años los recibe sonriente, pero con el miedo y angustia reflejados en sus expresivos ojos color miel.

—Hola bonita —saluda con voz tranquila Edward—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Cúreme —susurró bajito—, tengo miedo doctor.

—No debes tenerlo preciosa, estás en manos de unos excelentes profesionales.

La sonrisa de Edward era tan cálida y transmitía tanta paz que era imposible no sonreír y no sentir la calidez inundando tu cuerpo solo con estar a su lado. Isabella había tratado con tanto empeño durante tanto tiempo en no notarlo, que apenas lo veía y descubría quién era en realidad. Sonrió con él, con la niña, su sonrisa genuina llegó a sus ojos iluminando a Edward y a todos en el pequeño cuartito.

_Y es que ella ilumina con solo una sonrisa_ —pensó Edward.

—Ves esa guapa enfermera de aquí —señaló a Bella—. Ella es de las mejores que conozco, es mi mano derecha y junto con la Doctora Stanley y otros colegas más te cuidaremos y curaremos.

— ¿Ya no me dolerá? —dijo esperanzada la niña.

—Te dolerá un poco por algunos días más, pero después estarás bien cielo.

_Es un gran medico y ser humano _—meditó Isabella.

—No quiero que me duela Doctor —se quejó ella.

—Sólo será poco tiempo cielo, después estarás bien, lo prometo.

—Gracias —contestó ella.

— ¿Ahora me dejarías revisarte bonita?

La niña asintió, y Edward posó gentilmente sus dedos en la zona baja de su abdomen, haciendo a la niña brincar y chillar de dolor. Después de explorar a su paciente y con su diagnostico confirmado dijo:

— ¿Isabella?

— ¿Sí doctor Cullen?

—Necesito tomes muestra de sangre, necesito ver su nivel de glucosa en sangre. Pon suero por vía intravenosa, y prepárala para cirugía.

—Sí doctor —contestó en forma militar.

— ¿Isabella? —dijo nuevamente—. La niña está muy asustada, trata de calmarla un poco.

Se acercó a ella para susurrarle sólo a ella.

—Sonríele, cuando sonríes todo se ilumina —le sonrió y se fue dejando a una atónita Isabella.

— ¿Jessica? —continuó Edward.

— ¿Sí, Edward?

—Prepara quirófano, me asistirás. Y necesito hablar con el anestesiólogo.

El día fue sumamente pesado para ellos dos, además de la niñita, llegaron más pacientes que los tuvieron en quirófano casi todo el día. Su jornada, que generalmente era de 9 horas se extendió a 12, pero increíblemente no lo notaron y es que trabajaban tan bien juntos que lo que para cualquier otro hubiese sido un suplicio, para ellos fue simplemente un día de trabajo como cualquier otro, trabajo que amaban y que los estaba uniendo, por cierto. La sincronización, eficiencia y el excelente trabajo en equipo en ese primer momento tenía sorprendidos a todos.

_Pareciera que nacieron para trabajar juntos —se escuchó por ahí._

Nacieron para estarlo era obvio, pero algunas veces todo está en contra, a veces somos ciegos, y a veces también nos olvidamos de que ser felices es la meta de nuestras vidas.

Cuando el día pesado acabó, Isabella, como era costumbre cuando sus noches eran libres, se transformaba. Se dirigió a ese lugar que la había acogido y convertido en su hija durante casi 6 meses, ese lugar oscuro que sólo gente podrida como ella visitaba. Ese bar habitado por flagelados, amantes del dolor que se odiaban y odiaban a parte del mundo. Isabella, o Marie, como la conocían en aquel lugar, entró como de costumbre con una peluca roja que aparentaba ser su cabello real, con corsé negro y mini falda que casi la dejaban desnuda a la vista de todos. Unas botas negras de cuero se ferraban a sus piernas, que en contraste con el resto de sus ropas y maquillaje oscuro y violento, la hacían irreconocible a los ojos de cualquiera que hubiese conocido a la niña en la bola de cristal.

—Marie —Alice, una chica menuda e igual de podrida a ella, saludó—. Tiempo sin verte.

—Una semana, si somos exactas, enana —si bien las chicas no eran lo que se decía formalmente amigas, compartían una complicidad inexplicable que con el tiempo se fortalecía—. Trabajo, ya sabes.

— ¿Para qué mierda trabajas? No lo comprendo.

—Es lo único bueno que me queda —susurró mas para sí misma.

—A la mierda, ¡Mírame!

La chica era lo que se podría decir perfecta, facciones finas y delicadas, cuerpo proporcional, sonrisa cálida (cuando sonreía), pero estaba el otro aspecto, la chiquilla fue violada y quiso desquitarse con el mundo. Se convirtió en la pesadilla de sus padres, huyó de casa a los 15 años para que ellos tuvieran paz y luego, como un recordatorio constante de que el mundo era una mierda y ella no era sino solo una más, de sus fichas, aprendió a vivir del dolor. Claro que ella lo provocaba, amaba a hacer sufrir a otros, sus gritos de piedad entremezclados con el placer, era el fuego que corría por sus venas, los miles de orgasmos interrumpidos y luego multiplicados la hacían la ama de ese lugar. No había nada que no hubiese probado ya, y estaba hastiada, cada día se sentía peor y en su mente sólo veía una única salida para el sufrimiento, morir, pero eso no pasaría, era una puta cobarde.

—Te veo Alice, ambas estamos podridas, pero al menos un punto de luz o un poco de esperanza nos haría bien.

_No llevo ni 6 putos meses y ya estoy hastiada de descender al infierno._

—Tú aun puedes Marie, yo… yo llevo demasiado tiempo podrida, ya nada más se puede hacer por mí.

—Creo que leí alguna vez que _es más oscuro antes del amanecer._

Alice rió y la miró como si un tornillo se hubiera zafado de su cabeza.

—Es noche, se supone que la noche es oscura idiota —Alice la palmeó amistosamente.

—Creo que se refería a que no importa cómo, siempre vendrá la luz, la esperanza.

_Deseo que sea así._

Alice se carcajeaba histérica, pero en el fondo al Igual que Isabella deseaba salir, sentirse alguien normal y sin ataduras como cualquier ser humano, alguien con la capacidad de amar y no culpar a todo el mundo por la tragedia que la marco.

—Deja de hablar mariconadas. Anda vamos, tengo algo que tal vez te gustará probar.

Edward llegó a casa y se encontró con una muy enojada Tanya, mirándolo con enojo y tristeza combinada.

_Mierda, ¡La cena! ¡Lo olvidé!_

— ¿Qué he hecho mal Edward? —preguntó con la voz rota—. ¿Tan mala he sido?

La chica no era mala, él la consideraba la novia perfecta; comprensiva, tierna, amorosa, buena en la cama, con el leve detalle de no ser quien deseaba, de no ser _ella._

_Eres tan buena, no te mereces alguien como yo, alguien que no te ame._

—No es eso Tanya, tu eres perfecta, eres lo que todo hombre desearía.

— ¿Por qué no me deseas tú entonces? —replicó.

—Yo te deseo, yo te quiero, yo…

No continuó, ella lo tenía acorralado contra la pared, con sus labios pegados a los de él, con sus manos desesperadas tocándolo, demostrándole que nadie en el mundo lo amaría como ella lo hacía. Las ropas fueron molestas y cayeron rápidamente, sin notarlo, llegaron a la habitación de Edward y lo demás es historia. Él entró en ella en un acto mecánico, deseando con el alma que la mujer a la que embestía con fiereza, la que gritaba excitada, apasionada y lujuriosa fuera otra, otra que se hallaba lejos de él y que en ese momento se sumergía en otro de los tantos vicios que llevaba acumulando, Coca.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿No tarde mucho verdad? :p A veces la inspiracion me acompaña y esta es una clara muestra de ello, ando trabajando en el siguiente cap y espero terminarlo pronto, la universidad y otros asuntos me tienen algo retrasada pero hago el intento de no tardar...**

**He de confensar que en un principio la historia no se plasmo asi, mi idea era la de una enfermera dolida por la perdida de su amante que luego encuentra el amor verdadero en alguien mas semejante a ella, no se en que momento me paso por la cabeza dar un giro tan aterrador a lo primeramente planteado, pero tal vez la respuesta sea que he leido fics oscuros y simepre desee escribir algo parecido, tambien confieso que proyecto en esto algo que pienso y que sostengo; la mujeres no siempre debemos ser las super chicas al rescate que salvamos a nuestro hombre de esos mundos oscuros, o sotras tambien podemos...  
><strong>

**Les dejo claro algo mi historia esta bien formada ya y no creo alargarla mucho, no soy de las que le guste ver sufrir a los demas y me parte el alma a veces pensar como Isabella, solo estoy mostrando su sufrimiento y dolor para que pueda llegar nuestro angel al rescate...  
><strong>

**Como veran tambien aprecieron Alice y Tanya y no se preocupen no hare de Tanya un estorbo y Alice bueno ella nunca puede falta, digo como puede faltar el duende diabolico...  
><strong>

**No siendo mas me despido**

**¿Alguna duda, inquietud o sugerencia?**


	4. Es más oscuro antes del amanecer

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Como siempre agradezco a Mentxu Masen mi Beta (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por su infinito apoyo con esta locura..._**

**Agradezco a las chicas que han dejado review, es enserio que son el motor que me ayuda a continuar, gracias a las alertas, favoritos, a los mensajes y palabras de apoyo, gracias a las que leen en el silencio y que siguen aquí conmigo...**

**_Este capitulo es importante aquí conocerán a una Isabela que seguramente imaginaron anteriormente pero que aun no había mostrado, así que advierto que el contenido no es nada bonito..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong> Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4. ES MÁS OSCURO ANTES DEL AMANECER.<strong>

Isabella no estaba completamente decidida, pero una imagen llegó a su mente en ese instante, Jacob y ese solo e ínfimo pensamiento, hizo que su sentido común se perdiera, que su conocimiento sobre sustancias alucinógenas y sus consecuencias se olvidaran. En ese instante olvidó todo, sólo existía ella y la línea blanca que la invitaba a probarla. Inclinó la cabeza despacio, como si estuviese haciendo una reverencia y empezó a inhalar la línea, que al introducirse en sus fosas nasales picó como un demonio. Después, estaba la sensación de la droga apoderándose de ella, el vértigo, la fatiga, pero la más potente de todas: la inhibición y la voz que te gritaba _eres el dueño del mundo si quieres._ Su cuerpo se empezó a mover solo, y eufórica bailaba y gritaba a todo pulmón.

Cus you chewed me up and spit me out, like I was poison in your mouth.

You took my light, you drink me down, but that was then and this is now.

Now look at me.

(Porque me masticaste y me escupiste, como si fuera veneno en tu boca. Robaste mi luz, me tragaste, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora. Ahora, mírame.)

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!

(Esta es la parte de mí que nunca te llevarás lejos de mí, ¡NO!)

La chica estaba totalmente mal para cantar un fragmento de Katty Perry en un lugar en el que odiaban artistas tan fresas como ella. En ese lugar se escuchaban melodías de Dark funeral, Iced earth, Cradle of filth, Lacrimosa… que vociferaban odio, destrucción y desamor. Sin importarle nada, se paró en la mitad del lugar y cantó el fragmento nuevamente y con mayor fuerza.

—Deja de cantar esa mierda, perra —gritó un hombre.

—Jódete —se limitó a contestar, le sacó el dedo del medio y él se levanto dispuesto a seguirla.

—Ya basta Marie, deja la maricada, mejor hora de divertirnos.

Alice tomó la mano de la chica, la arrastró nuevamente a la barra y decididas a perder por completo la razón, llenaron sus cuerpos ya repletos de droga con alcohol. Cuando la lucidez las había abandonado casi por completo, Isabella dijo:

— ¡Jódeme Alice! —desesperada por sentir el dolor y el placer.

— ¿Eso quieres eh? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, quiero —respondió Isabella.

—Sí, ¿qué? —exigió Alice.

—Sí, Amo.

A pesar del precario estado en el que se hallaban ambas, la mente de Alice se llenó de ideas que deseaba practicar en Isabella, pero guiada por un impulso que nunca antes sintió, aterrada, excitada, sonriente e hiperactiva dijo:

— ¿Y por qué no Isabella hoy invertimos los papeles, pequeña zorra?

Edward miró con detenimiento la mujer rubia, escultural y perfecta que se hallaba dormida bajo su protección, era tan hermosa que su belleza y perfección se asemejaba a los de un demonio tentador.

_Es un demonio— ángel, una lástima, sólo me interesa un ángel con las alas rotas._

Pero esa era su realidad y por más que deseara cambiarla no podía, simplemente las cosas a veces eran así, nuestros deseos no siempre son satisfechos y de momento, él e Isabella no estaban juntos.

Tanya por su parte lloraba en silencio internamente, su corazón le pertenecía a Edward, siempre fue así desde que le vio aquel día con su tío Marco en uno de sus hoteles. Luchó para conseguirlo, y nunca había luchado por nada en su vida, todo se le dio en bandeja y él fue el mayor reto que como recompensa le trajo el mayor y más hermoso sentimiento que poseía, excepto claro, por Anthony, la sola mención de su nombre la hacía temblar. Y es que él, difería absolutamente en todo con su hermano y por eso su alma le pertenecía por ser todo lo que ella deseaba de Edward, amor, comprensión, compromiso, libertad, risas, ser ella misma.

Anthony era simplemente perfecto para ella, pero estaba ciega, todos estaban ciegos: Edward, Isabella, Tanya, Anthony, Alice, Marco, todos absolutamente todos, dejándose guiar por el dolor, la duda, los sentimientos no identificados, el temor y el prejuicio. ¿Por qué mierda el ser humano es así? ¿Por qué las cosas no eran más fáciles? ¡Oh claro!, olvidaba que venimos al mundo ignorantes, y que nuestra ignorancia a veces es nuestro mayor enemigo, pues no nos permite ver todo con claridad.

Al despertar Isabella sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

_Me duele la puta cabeza ¡joder!_

Tarde se dio cuenta que ese lugar no era el suyo, que esa no era su cama, que ese no era su lugar _feliz_, olía a cigarros, alcohol, menta, a Alice.

Se levantó aterrada y corrió por aquel lugar. Era pequeño y estaba hecho un lio: libros, hojas, zapatos y ropas por doquier, las ventanas estaban cerradas y la falta de ventilación hacían que la mezcla de olores diera un resultado no muy agradable, el único lugar rescatable era el cuarto de baño del que provenía una voz de campanilla.

_Si ves, no todo en ti es malo._

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios para desaparecer al instante seguida de los flashes azotaron su mente con recuerdos de varias noches.

Flash 1

_Ella nunca en su vida había deseado el dolor, le parecía que un ser humano tenía motivos suficientes para no sufrir sin importar el motivo. Tal vez, ese fue el problema, desde niña su vida fue tan mágica y perfecta que nunca sintió la necesidad de sufrir. Su primera experiencia con el dolor la vivió en la adolescencia, cuando sus padres murieron y fue sólo un ligero pinchazo que resguardó en su mente, aterrada por la terrible sensación, pero inconscientemente algo le dijo: "este es el inicio, para esto naciste, para sufrir y que nadie te ame". _

_¿Pero, por qué la niña perfecta pensaba eso? Se preguntarán, y es muy simple, a veces necesitamos el dolor; es elemental en nuestras vidas, nuestros cuerpos están cargados de miles de millones de sensores que nos informan ante el menor daño, eso también ocurre en nuestra mente pero con una capacidad de resistencia un poco más alta. Capacidad que Isabella quintuplicó durante mucho tiempo y que aprendió a evadir hasta ocultarla casi por completo, fue tanta su capacidad de resistencia que como una bomba a presión estalló desatando al monstruo del dolor que no había sido liberado en años. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió algo que le hacía agonizar, pero que le demostraba que no era la máquina de las sonrisas, el dolor no solo fue el recordatorio de que estaba viva, sino también un cambio a la rutina monótona y aburrida que le reducía a la nada._

_Había escuchado de BDSM*, pero nunca imaginó la situación y ahora estaba por vivirla. Temerosa, entró a un sucio bar con luces rojizas y cortinas negras, la música lúgubre y melancólica dominaba, las guitarras y baterías parecían disputarse por quién se escuchaba más fuerte. El sitio estaba lleno de pequeñas mesitas ocupadas por personas cabizbajas, con miradas de odio, de deseo y otras tantas con una asquerosa y ácida mirada que le recordaba a ese alguien que estaba buscando, pero con dotes acrecentados. Se sentó dudosa de que hacer pero pronto apareció el que sería su mentor._

_Aro Vulturi llevaba mucho tiempo en el asunto, tanto que todos los que lo conocían sabían lo que hacía, y lo juzgaban duramente. Él, simplemente decía: me importa una mierda, ¡no estoy loco! Puedo disfrutar como me dé la gana. Sí, loco, o al menos eso decía el librito de las enfermedades psiquiátricas en las que se le catalogaba como un sadomasoquista, un parafílico o como quisieran llamarle, para él, simplemente se trataba de su forma de vida y su forma de disfrutar el placer._

_— ¿Quieres un trago? —ofreció aquel hombre._

_Isabella lo miró y vio en él lo que estaba buscando, brutalidad, odio, dominación, flagelación, dolor._

_— ¡Claro! —y esa respuesta creó la división de Isabella Marie: una era la bella enfermera que dejaba toda su mierda y problemas atrás, la otra era Marie, dominada por sus deseos e instintos primitivos más bajos, asqueada de sí misma y con ansias de autodestrucción._

_Los siguiente es lo típico, bebieron un poco, se miraron como desconocidos que eran y sonrieron, asumieron sus roles y él la tomó de la mano y la guió al cuarto rojo que nunca había pisado._

_Una cama de barandales en medio, cadenas, látigos, ¿esposas?, vendas, ¿pinzas?, cientos de juguetes, cientos de formas de infligir dolor, cien maneras de cavar su propia tumba._

_— ¿Suelen existir ritos de iniciación en esto niña? ¿Sabías?_

_—No —contestó._

_— ¿No qué? —demandó Aro._

_Esa era fácil, esa la sabía, había investigado en internet._

_—No señor._

_— ¿Así qué… quieres iniciar eh?_

_—Sí, señor —respondió._

_—Ten presente algo, niña, es bajo tu propio riesgo, nadie te obliga, tú te metiste, si quieres que pare utiliza la palabra de seguridad "STOP", aunque dudo que cuando empiece quieras que pare —sonrió petulante._

_Lo primero que hizo fue ponerle el muy conocido collar que utilizaban algunos sumisos, luego la despojó de sus ropas con brusquedad, la arrinconó contra la pared y amasó como si fuera un juguete. Recorrió su cuerpo, dejando ligeras palmadas que enrojecieron su piel, le picaba la piel, su centro se estremecía, chillaba por las intromisiones dolorosas de sus dedos y suspiraba frustrada cuando no la dejaba venirse. La ató a la cama y la tortura empeoró, no se podía mover, no podía exigir, ni siquiera podía ver, solo sentir y lo que sentía era el miembro palpitante de aquel viejo atacando su boca hasta la garganta ahogándola, tentándola a decir la palabra de seguridad. Mas ella era fuerte y no se rindió, aguantó la humillación y el dolor, deseó más, quería más. Las manos de Aro no la golpeaban lo suficiente, su boca no era tan sucia, sus insultos no eran nada, el placer disminuía, sólo quería sentir, sólo eso. Jacob vino a su mente, y sus deseos se cumplieron, tortura, dolor, placer, gritos desesperados saliendo de su garganta ligeramente seca. Convulsionó agotada, pero la cosa no paró ahí, intrusiones violentas que llegaban a sitios inimaginables, azotes a una agotada Isabella, mordidas a un cuerpo que no respondía y una vez más otra intromisión, Aro la penetró con demencia esta vez, obteniendo suplicas cargadas de agonía, ese era su manjar, ese era su disfrute, el ver el dolor y el goce en otros, el saber que era por él. _

_Desde ese entonces se inició la chica en el arte de la sumisión y Aro Vulturi no fue el único que la dominó, fueron otros muchos otros, que con cada caricia la manchaban más, ella estaba podrida con su basura y con la de los demás que la llenaban._

Se estremeció como una hojita de papel ante los terribles recuerdos del inicio del descenso al infierno.

Flash 2

_—Más fuerte —chilló._

_— ¿Qué deseas perra?_

_—Golpéeme más fuerte —suplicó._

_Su piel estaba a más no poder, pero el desquiciado la siguió golpeando, ella sonreía internamente._

_ Soy real, soy real, duele, duele tanto, pero eso me dice que existo…_

_—Así… ¡ohh! —gimió—, más, más fuerte._

_ Está loca, pero me encanta —pensó aquel hombre._

Lloró por estar maldita, tomó su cabello y cayó al suelo, los sentimientos ahora en ella presentes la estaba quebrando.

Flash 3

_La cera era el peor y más doloroso de los placeres, pero ella disfrutaba como nunca, su sonrisa interna estaba acrecentada y su cuerpo pedía a gritos más dolor._

_ Más, más, más… quiero más._

_La cera, la penetración, el flagelo, la burla, todo junto, todo haciéndola sentir bien, haciéndola sentir un ser vivo. Las caricias en ella ya no surtían efecto, le eran repulsivas, en definitiva su cerebro funcionaba al revés, los golpes y el dolor eran su anhelo._

Estaba podrida, no tenía salvación y vino el peor y más doloroso recuerdo de todos.

Flash 4

_Estaba consternada, estaba preparada y deseosa de recibir dolor no de infringirlo, pero ávida de probar algo nuevo se atrevió; tomo una mordaza y una venda pero antes de privarla de vista y habla dijo:_

_— ¿Soy tu amo?_

_—Sí, señora —replicó Alice hirviendo por dentro ._

_— ¿Qué quieres? —exigió saber._

_—Que me castigue, que me ate que me amordace, azote…_

_—Cállate —rugió Marie—. Eso lo decido yo._

_—Sí, pero…—protestó Alice._

_—Pero nada, aquí el amo soy yo, ¿escuchaste? Con que te gusta lastimar pero no que te lastimes ¿eh? Ahora mismo verás qué es lo que les pasa a los que como tú lastiman._

_Isabella distorsionó su realidad, veía en Alice la posibilidad de herir a Black. Él no la domino, pero hizo algo mucho peor, la destruyó, maltrató, insultó, golpeó, y violó. Quería venganza, estaba desquiciada, no aguantó el dolor, no tuvo la fuerza para asumir su maltrato, ella no estaba preparada para sufrir y al descubrir el nuevo sentimiento se aferró a él como una huida a la monotonía, como una forma de exorcizar el hecho de no haber llorado lo suficiente, de no haber hecho lo que en realidad deseaba. Invalidar a Alice fue una manera de mostrarle al mundo que ella, como cualquier ser humano, tenía el derecho a sufrir que se le negó de pequeña, con cada azote le mostró lo podridas que estaban ambas, con cada palabra cavaba más profundo en las heridas de ambas, hasta el punto de hacer que el dolor dominara todo, no placer, no lujuria, solo dolor. Alice gritó, chilló, suplicó porque se detuviera, pero ella no escuchó, no escuchaba, sólo dominaba su venganza, su dolor, el de Alice que ella veía como el de Jacob. _

—Soy un monstruo —gritó desesperada—. ¡Un maldito monstruo!

Ya no quería sentir, ya no quería esto, todas las imágenes se repetían incesantes en su mente, cientos de rostros entremezclados, expresiones de dolor, lujuria, ira, odio, toda su mierda junta. Ella era una maldita, se repetía, ella debía desaparecer.

—Cálmate Marie —le dijo Alice—. No tienes porque ponerte así, sólo fue…

— ¿Qué un polvo? —ironizó—. Casi te mato del dolor Alice, yo no quería, no debí… pensaba en él, yo… estoy mal.

— ¡Mierda! Estamos mal ambas, pero no importa, nos tenemos la una a la otra. Desde que te vi, sabía que serías mi mejor amiga, nadie más que tú para comprender nuestra mierda.

—Esto no está bien Alice, no estamos bien —corrigió—. Debemos buscar ayuda.

Alice la miró como si estuviese loca.

—No necesito un maldito bastardo que me diga que todo esto se debe a la maldita violación no superada, ¡Ya lo sé!

—No, Alice hablo enserio —tomó su rostro y la miró directamente—. Hemos tocado fondo.

— ¿Y qué hacer Marie? —preguntó— ¿Crees que alguien quiera ayudar a este par de perras?

—Tal vez si encontráramos algo que diera sentido…

— ¿Qué nos daría sentido, eh?

—No lo sé Alice, créeme que no lo sé.

¿_Por qué estoy tan ansioso, qué me pasa?_

Edward sabía que algo pasaba, pero no se atrevía a pensar en ella. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido. Esa mañana llegó más temprano de lo usual y sus nervios se intensificaron cuando ella no llegó.

_¿Qué pasa Isabella, qué pasa?_

—Doctor —dijo Jane—. Isabella llamo excusándose, dijo que amaneció no muy bien y que como comprenderá no es bueno que este acá en el hospital.

_Lo sabía ¡mierda!_

—Necesito la hoja de vida de Isabella ahora mismo Jane.

Jane malinterpretó la orden y dichosa se la entregó, feliz porque la chica se enfermó y porque posiblemente su falta de compromiso la dejarían fuera. Ignorando por completo que Edward buscaba los teléfonos y dirección de Isabella para visitarla, ignorando por completo que ese sería el principio del fin.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Se supone que actualizaría en uno o dos días pero mierda, me gano la tentación, pero solo sera esta vez eh! jejeje! bueno la cosa queda asi:**

**Actualizaciones viernes ( es el día libre y bueno que mejor que ocuparlo actualizando no?)**

**Se que Katty Perri no convina en absoluto con el caracter que he formado de Bella, pero veran escuchando la letra vi pedacitos que encajaban con algunas cosas que pienso y bueno la puse, es aceptable no?**

**En un principio esta historia tendria una Bella dolida por Jacob, pero mi mente cambio por completo esa idea y nos ha traido a esta chica que se odia con ganas, pero como no me gusta ver la gente sufrir, le empezare a abrir los jos, en realidad Edward, claro esta que el proceso sera lento, no de un dia para otro pasamos de odiarnos a amarnos.**

**Ah! otra cosita, notaran que le digo "Marie! cuando esta tan inhibida y loca, y que cuando "regresa a sus cabales" es Isabella, aca la chica es con doble personalidad, esta la Isabella de antes que la insulta, la critica y le dice "para" y la nueva que odia a todo y todos especialmente ella misma, con ellas dos creare a una Bella que sera la verdadera protagonista, un equilibrio entre la pureza y el dolor que carga, es la unica manera de resolver el problemon...**

**¿Que opinan de esto que ando escribiendo? ¿Les gusto? Haganmelo saber es muy muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan...**

**¿Inquietudes o sugerencias?**


	5. Ángel de alas rotas

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Agradezco a Mentxu (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por su infinito apoyo con esta locura..._**

**_Agradezco mucho mucho a todas las que me leen, a las que comentan, a las sugerencias ( que son bien recibidas), a los favoritos, alertas y demás, sinceramente sin eso no se que haría, bueno si se seguiría escribiendo pero no es lo mismo jejejeje._**

**_Si mas el cap..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong> Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5. ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS.<strong>

Llegó a su casa destrozada, con las ropas rotas, el maquillaje corrido y su poca autoestima por debajo del infierno. Si antes se odiaba, ahora se tenía lástima. Entró a su habitación y tomó un álbum de fotografías antiguas que tenia enterrado en el fondo como a la vieja Isabella.

Una bella familia de 4 miembros le sonríe en la primera foto y ella se rompe nuevamente.

_Nunca lloré por sus muertes, me quedé paralizada como una tonta, en cambio con Jacob, con él, aprendí a llorar y focalizar el dolor, lloré por él y no por ellos._

Sus dedos acarician gentilmente los rostros de los que antes estaban y ya no están, y por sus mejillas ruedan lágrimas silenciosas. Era tan duro verlos y saber que no estaban, tan frustrantes no haberlos llorado, tan doloroso saber que nunca la perdonarían por ser lo que era ahora.

_Nadie te perdona, si antes no te perdonas a ti mismo y aun me falta un camino largo por recorrer._

Isabella estaba reaccionando, pero como dicen por ahí "del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho". Le faltaba una motivación, una fuerza. Le faltaba alguien que creyera en ella, alguien que le diera el empuje necesario para salir adelante, alguien que la sacara de ese hoyo profundo que ella misma había cavado y como si hubiese sido invocado, el timbre sonó.

Ella no se molestó en limpiar sus lágrimas, no se avergonzaba de llorar por ellos y por ella, se avergonzaba de no haberlo hecho antes.

Edward Cullen llegó a su hogar irradiando paz, tranquilidad, comprensión y sobretodo amor, ese amor que le brotaba por los poros cuando estaba cerca de ella. Cuando la vio, se quebró por dentro. Ella no debía llorar, no debía reflejar esa agonía, ella merecía el cielo, el sol y las estrellas, todo cuanto deseara, los ángeles merecían eso.

—Doctor... —dijo despacio—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Él se limitó a cortar el espacio que los separaba y la abrazó. Sus grandes brazos envolvieron a la castaña y le brindaron ese sentimiento de calidez y confort perdido.

—Shhh... shhhh...—susurró bajito—. Todo estará bien, niña bonita, nada malo te pasará.

Permanecieron así abrazados, y pudieron pasar días, meses incluso años y ellos no lo notarían, por fin se tocaban y se demostraban en silencio que inevitablemente estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Isabella se alejó bruscamente aterrada por la electricidad que recorría nuevamente su cuerpo. Edward agachó la mirada decepcionado.

—No ha respondido mi pregunta, ¿qué hace aquí?

_¿Por qué rayos siento esto cuando me toca?_

—No fuiste, me dijeron que enfermaste y quise saber si estabas bien —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Haces eso por todas? ¡Eh! ¿Edward? —no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Se iluminaron sus ojos por el tono, postura y sentimientos mostrados en ella.

Isabella llevó sus manos a su boca y se cubrió, ¿_por qué dije eso?_

—Perdón Doctor yo no debí —se excusó.

—No pidas perdón Isabella —replicó él—. Es bueno saber qué piensas, y no, no soy así con todas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Tú no eres cualquiera, eres especial. Vale la pena venir solo para saber que estas bien —y agregó—. Veo lo que nadie ve, un ángel con alas rotas agonizando e implorando que la saquen del infierno.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que cayeron silenciosamente por las cuencas de sus ojos. Ella no era un ángel, y si bien a veces desesperada necesitaba abandonar el infierno, aún no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

—No, no soy cualquiera, soy peor —lo miró ferozmente exigiéndole que se alejara, que podía salir lastimado, pero era tarde para él, jamás la dejaría y siempre estaría para ella sin importar las consecuencias.

—No lo eres Isabella —se acercó despacio—. No lo eres niña de cristal —sintió unos cálidos labios rozar su mejilla despacio, con cariño. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Edward, que sin más salió del hogar de la chica dejándola congelada.

_¿Acaso esto fue un puto sueño?_ —_y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en 3 años._

_Debo huir, debo entrar a la inconsciencia, quiero dormir —aunque ojalá fuera para siempre agregó._

Las pesadillas eran los monstruos que acompañaban a Isabella cada noche, pero esta vez no fueron las miradas de asco, odio y repulsión de los que la conocían los que la acompañaron. Esta vez, vino a su mente parte del dolor, parte de ese odio que hace un tiempo creó por sí misma, esa noche se vio como Marie.

_Tres hombres llegaron al cuarto rojo, se desnudaron en un segundo y sin que ella lo notara la tomaron con fuerza y la llenaron por todos los agujeros existentes. El primero la tomó de las nalgas y la invadió despacio pero rudo, el segundo le hizo engullirlo entero y el tercero invadió su vagina con rudeza. Sintió como si se partieran en pedazos, pero si el dolor era intenso, el placer lo era tres veces más._

_— ¿Te gusta perra? —preguntó el primero._

_—Me encantan como tú, mórbidas, dañadas, sucias —alabó el segundo._

_—Vente maldita —exigió el tercero._

_Y cuando estaba a punto de obtener su orgasmo, todos la abandonaron dejándola caliente y mojada. El placer y el dolor la abandonaron para convertirse en horror, los hombres se habían transformado; mostrándole tres diferentes Jacobs. Tres diferentes formas de odiarlo: el médico, el amante, el torturador; él en la forma en que la conoció, enamoró y cambió; el dolor, el rencor, repulsión y odio. Odio por él, y por si misma, que se tornaron millones de veces peor al llegar un Edward Cullen a la habitación, con la mirada cargada de reproche y dolor._

_—Eres una perra Isabella —le gritó—. No te quiero ver nunca más, me lastimas —lágrimas salieron por sus cuencas._

_Sus ojos verdes se acercaron a ella, la mirada de Edward abarcó todo…_

Despertó agitada y desesperada. Por eso odiaba dormir, las pesadillas le mostraban aquellos mundos oscuros que trataba de ocultar el mayor tiempo posible. Su pesadilla le mostraba lo que más temía: que la vieran como el monstruo que era, que la odiaran más de lo que ella misma se odiaba. Lloró nuevamente, descargó todo: su odio, su lastima, su rabia por ser ella la que padecía todo esto. Le recriminó a la vida, a Dios, a sus padres, incluso, por lo que atravesaba, ¿para qué nacer si igual vas a sufrir?, ¿Para qué vivir?

Se levantó como un resorte aterrada por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, en lo que llevaba sumergida en ese círculo vicioso. Jamás había considerado morir, ¡nunca! Por más aterrador y doloroso que resultara todo, su deseo siempre fue estar viva y por eso escogió el dolor, era una forma de demostrarse con vida. Pero ahora que estaba reaccionando un poco, veía con más claridad, y al parecer la salida sencilla sería esa. Caminó a duras penas, tomó un abrigo, las llaves de esa moto que no tocaba en años, la montó y salió disparada a ese sitio oscuro, aunque esta vez no deseaba dolor, deseaba euforia, y esa al parecer sólo se la brindaba la coca.

_Genial, me volveré adicta a esta mierda también._

Edward no tenía idea de cómo había reunido las fuerzas para salir de allí, pero lo hizo. Verla tan frágil, tan rota, con esa mirada de rabia y odio lo dejó helado. Nunca en su vida vio una mirada como esa, el niño Cullen siempre tuvo lo mejor. Se rodeó de lo mejor, estuvo con los más cariñosos y tiernos, y si los ambiciosos lo rodeaban, él no daba importancia, para él eran menos que el escombro. Ella lo era todo absolutamente, y quería que estuviera bien. Unos segundos fue todo lo que tuvo para comprobar que su ángel seguía allí, y decidió luchar como un loco por salvarla. Al parecer, algo o alguien lo había convertido en el superhéroe de la chica, y él, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de convertirse en su salvador.

Desde su pequeño encuentro ese día, las cosas empeoraron y mejoraron. Empeoraron en el sentido de que Isabella poco a poco se sumergía en ese otro pozo negro que se le conoce como drogadicción, y a pesar de que su adicción por el dolor y la flagelación se reducían, existían ocasiones en las que mandaba todo a la mierda y volvía recargada. Ahora no sólo le gustaba que la lastimaran, ahora también lastimaba, lo bueno sin embargo era que Edward estaba decidido y que poco a poco se acercaba a ella, a pasos de caracol, por supuesto, pero algo era algo y de grano en grano se logra la grandeza. Y así fue como el tiempo transcurrió, como año nuevo llegó nuevamente, como 2011 le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo despertar en el que Edward lucharía por los dos, en el que sin importar lo que ocurriera, la sacaría de allí, y no le importaba salir lastimado, él no sería nada si ella no estaba bien, o al menos un poco bien.

_Querido nuevo diario:_

_1 de enero del 2011_

_Sé que en el otro diario te llamaba Jacob, mi amor maldito, pero al perderse decidí llamarte como lo que eres, mi preciado y hermoso diario._

_Nunca me importó escribir, ¿para qué? —decía. Pero ahora lo veo de esta forma, escribiendo es la única forma de desahogarse, escribir es volver al pasado si deseas y ver como empeoras o mejoras cada día. Para mi desgracia, siempre empeoro y me enerva. Debería ser alguien mejor, alguien con fuerza, una digna hija de Charlie y Renée, pero en cambio, soy esto. Ellos no me formaron así, me formaron fuerte, decidida y valiente. Tía Miriam, me enseñó a reír ante las pequeñeces de la vida, a no llorar, a ocultar el dolor y e allí el más grave de los errores. En eso, debí no escuchar, debí aprender a liberarme. Creo que la vida me está pasando cuenta de cobro por no haber sufrido nunca, por reprimir todo, por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente, fuerte o ¿qué se yo? Ahora creo que estoy perdida._

_Soy lo que nunca creí ser. Soy alguien completamente nuevo, y en un principio me gustó, pero ahora tengo miedo. Miedo, porque esto es más fuerte que yo, porque me domina. El alcohol, las drogas, el sexo rudo y brutal nunca fueron algo que yo considerase, y ¿ahora qué? Son mi puta vida, no quiero esto, pero tampoco quiero ser como antes. El problema más grande, vuelvo y repito, es que no se qué hacer, ¿existirá alguna manera de encontrar el equilibrio entre los matices oscuros y los blanquecinos y puros?_

—Alice, creo que es hora de llevar esta relación a otro nivel —dijo ella.

—No me digas querida Marie —susurró Alice— ¿Te has vuelto lesbiana?

—Idiota —replicó ella.

La amistad de Alice e Isabella se había fortalecido a tal extremo que ahora sus encuentros no se reducían netamente al bar rojo, como ambas le llamaban. Ahora, era lo que se considerarían mejores amigas. En sus ratos libres, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas, compartiendo sus vicios, su odio, su autoflagelación, compartiendo esos mundos oscuros que las tenían cautivas.

—Sólo quiero decirte que ahora le daré un nombre a nuestra relación, grandísima idiota —agregó Isabella.

— ¡Oh! Me ofendes diciéndome idiota, perra.

—Mira maldita, si nos vamos a poner en ese plan, mejor no digo nada —Isabella hizo un puchero y sonrió, últimamente no era tan complicado, y le agradaba descubrirlo.

—Bien —contestó Alice—. Dilo de una maldita vez, me días y me dejarás sola con esta mierda —aunque el tono de Alice intentaba ser de broma, no pudo ocultar por completo el miedo y el dolor en su voz.

—Sólo quería decirte que somos mejores amigas, hermanas de dolor, de sufrimiento, que siempre contarás conmigo —y la abrazó.

Alice conmovida, le devolvió el abrazo y lloró. Si la hubiese conocido antes, si hubiesen sido hermanas de verdad, tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando, tal vez serian buenas, tal vez tendrían novio, esperarían un bebé, incluso casadas. Pero nada de eso pasaba, eran ellas, reinas del dolor, reinas de la autodestrucción, amas de los demonios, y por más que quisieran, faltaba mucho para cambiar eso.

—Te amo perra —dijo una muy emocionada Alice.

—Y yo a ti, maldita —sonrió Isabella— ¿Sabes? Quiero que abandones la ratonera que llamas hogar, ven a vivir conmigo, hagamos juntas el cambio. Sé que podemos

—Pero Isabella, ¿tienes una mínima idea de cuantas veces lo he intentado? ¿Qué lo haría diferente esta vez?

—Estamos juntas, y si bien lo intentaremos, podemos fracasar y acabar de bajar al infierno, pero ¿qué más da? No tenemos nada que perder. Además, si nos vamos a hundir más en la mierda y miseria, estaremos las dos ¿no es lindo?

Trabajo, Alice, trabajo, coca, flagelo, dolor, trabajo…Esa era la rutina de Isabella, una vida que se había convertido en monotonía e intentos fallidos por cambiar. Llevaba dos semanas desde aquella conversación con Alice y aunque las cosas mejoraron con su llegada, no todo se resolvió. Día tras día, luchaba contra sus impulsos, pero algo había cambiado en ella. La fuerza de su interior se multiplicó haciendo a Marie más fuerte también, ambas disputando el poder por aquel cuerpo. Sonará extraño, pero así era, ella luchaba incalculablemente con sus dos yo, y Marie llevaba ganando la batalla. Edward estaba preparado para atacar, el cómo Jacob se le metería en la piel y en las entrañas, con la leve diferencia que trataría de reparar en parte el daño infligido por ese bastardo.

—Isabella —saludó un muy amable Edward, el 16 de enero— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien Dr. ¿y usted? —contestó ella.

—Isabella… puedes llamarme Edward —sugirió—. Sería más cómodo ¿no crees?

—Lo… intentaré —contestó ¿nerviosa?—. Me debo retirar, debo cambiar suero a algunos pacientes.

—Bien, Isabella, te veo pronto.

El trabajo dio paso a la cordialidad y con cada palabra dicha, Edward se acercaba un poco más. Él era irresistible, seductor, gentil, caballeroso y la ayudó en todo cuanto necesitaba. Verlo a él, le despertó varias cosas: primero, su anhelo de estudiar medicina; segundo, un agradecimiento eterno por ayudarle; y tercero, el miedo asfixiante de que pasara lo que con Jacob, porque sí, él se convertía rápidamente en alguien que acudía a su mente con suficiente frecuencia.

_Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de él, jamás se fijaría en ti. Eres un monstruo y aunque lo intentes, nada lo cambiará. Debes hacer algo y rápido._

_Ella es tan hermosa, y tiene un cabello tan brillante, y unos ojos tan expresivos y es… perfecta. Nunca será mía, no podría hacerle lo mismo que le hizo él, pero la ayudaré. Seré feliz con el simple hecho de saber que la ayudé a recuperar su sonrisa, a confiar en ella, a… amar aunque sea a otro._

—Isa cariño —dijo Alec— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Muy bien —contestó—. Amo mi trabajo y mis pacientes, ya sabe.

Alec sonrió. —Se nota en tu mirada cuando hablas de tu trabajo —se encogió de hombros—. Ya me gustaría a mí amar a tal extremo mi profesión.

— ¿Y es qué no lo hace? —preguntó curiosa—. Perdón, no debí preguntar eso.

—Bahh… no digas estupideces, puedes preguntar lo que sea —internamente Alec brincaba feliz al ser la conversación más larga con la chica—. Yo quería estudiar psicología, pero mis padres me obligaron a estudiar medicina. Es igualmente algo formidable, pero no para lo que nací.

_Psicología… medicina… ¿Psiquiatría?... ¿Será esto la ayuda que necesito?_

_—_Es Joven Dr. aún está a tiempo de hacer realidad su sueño, ¿no le parece?

—Lo sé, pero tal vez en un año o dos. Primero estaré aquí tratando en que una dulce y bonita enfermera se decida a salir a tomar una taza de café conmigo.

Isabella se sonrojó, él era alguien tierno y especial, y aunque se consideraba un mal para toda la humanidad, una taza de café no le haría daño ¿o sí?

—Tal vez si lo pregunta hoy, la enfermera dirá sí —replicó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y así fue como otro sujeto entró a disputa. En un principio, con miedo de herirlo, pero después, con la convicción de que él era demasiado fuerte para desmoronarse.

Mientras tanto, un muy impotente Edward veía como a pasos agigantados, nuevamente, le robaban el pequeño espacio que había ganado ya en el corazón de la frágil niña en la bola de cristal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A ver que tal ? se que tal vez esten enojadas con lo de Alec, pero todo tiene un porque y el sera alguien muy importante aqui en esta historia, asi que calma, cuando llegue el momento Bells y Ed esttaran juntos, solo es tiempo al tiempo... Por cierto no se si actualice la proxima semana, tengo demasiado que hacer para la U :S, ojala pueda...**

**Aclaro algo; alguien me ha dicho que el auto-flagelo es cosa del pasado y bueno considero algo, pegarse asi mismo tal vez,(no lo afirmo) hay tantas cosas en este mundo que desconocemos que no podemos asegurar nada, pero insultarte a ti, decirte que eres una mierda y no vales nada no! algunas personas son adictas a estas cosas, el sistema emocional del ser humano es muy muy complejo y aunque no lo crean cuando estamos en un estado "zombie" necesitamos con desesperación sentir, cada quien decide como sentir, aquí decidi que ella sienta a través del dolor, pero hay muchas formas: alcohol, drogas... demasiadas y bueno unas no tan lindas, pero bueno asi somos, un ende complejo y desconocido.**

**Tal vez piensen que exagero en la manera como Bella cae en el pozo profundo, pero enserio todo para mi tiene un proposito y me ha tocado ver personas que se tratan horrible, yo ciertamente tuve una epoca en la que me odiaba y trataba de herirme con palabras y sobretodo mirandome en el espejo, asi que vuelvo y repito el mundo no es color de rosa y yo aca solo muestro una de las tantas cosas que son desconocidas .**

**Algunas dirán... una enfermera adicta? yo digo si, de hecho una vez una profesora en clase nos planto el caso de un medico adicto a la morfina ( cuando hablábamos de drogadicción, farmacodependencia y alcoholismo y es muy posible) la cosa es que se cae en las drogas facil cuando estamos tan desequilibrados emocionalmente y cuando tomamos alcochol ( lo menciono tambien para que tengan cuidado, borrachos muchas veces podemos consumir y existen drogas que te vuelven adictos al primer consumo)**

**Por ultimo una Lectora Ligia Rodriguez me dijo lo siguiente; por más bajo que ande la personalidad del individuo hay algunos valores inherenntes a la persona que nunca cambian, es muy cierto y me gusto que lo mencionaras, Bella aun tiene esos valores, algo enterrados, pero los sacaremos a poquito :P**

**Si tienen mas preguntas o sugerencias solo me lo hacen saber! con gusto respondo bonitas...**

**Perdon por tanta chachara pero bueno se deben aclarar las dudas no?**

**Fire**


	6. Nuevos Lazos

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Agradezco a mi beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por __ayudarme e todo esto; de verdad tu fuiste la primera en animarme a continuar con esta locura y lo agradezco enormemente..._**

**Gracias a; Carolina, I'm still you're little Girl, Clau Cisne, Lourob, Angelito Garrido Espinoza, Roxannita Masen, Chayley Acosta, Danielle, mgcb, Ligia Rodriguez, Angi Cullen, Neri Giselle, Solecito Puchetay a todas las personas que sigue y comentan esta historia, es lindo saber que a poco vamos creciendo y a poco conocen esto, es demasiado importante su apoyo de verdad...**

**Gracias a las Alertas, favoritos en finn a uds queridas...**

**Este capitulo se puede decir que es uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir...**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6. NUEVOS LAZOS<strong>

Tal como Isabella pensó, Alec era fuerte, él no se estremecía ante los comentarios que escapaban de su boca, él sonreía y le daba ánimos para continuar, le decía con su mirada que importaba una mierda lo que pasara, la iba a entender y ayudar, si ella lo dejaba. El chico era guapo, era inevitable negarlo, alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo, su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, no tan enorme como la de Jacob, pero ese era el hecho de que era más real y genuina.

Él no fue un caracol como Edward, él se acercó a ella y la obligó a aceptarlo, un café llevó a otro, y después los cafés se convirtieron en amenos almuerzos cargados de charlas que generalmente residían en los pacientes del hospital y en algunas ocasiones en la vida de Alec, su frustración por no estudiar aquello que amaba, y sus intentos fallidos de conquistar a Isabella. Ella, por su parte, se sentía cómoda, lo más cercano posible a lo que alguna vez consideró alegría, incluso felicidad. Él, con su luz y brillo, la complementaba a la perfección, la entendía en silencio, y sin proponérselo, le robaba pequeñas sonrisas que a decir verdad eran un gran avance para la chica que había dejado de sonreír. Sin pensarlo ni proponérselo, le mostró un poco a esa niña dulce que ella misma consideró muerta y enterrada por Jacob.

_Febrero 20 del 2011_

_Querido Diario…._

_No sé qué me pasa… creo que si antes era masoquista, ahora soy bipolar. Mis cambios constantes de humor, mis estados depresivos y excesivamente alegres (en comparación de lo que he sido últimamente) me tienen casi aterrada. Me siento yo, la idiota que se odia con el alma; y yo, la que fui: feliz, alegre, afortunada; aunque predomina más mi lado oscuro, eso lo sé. No sé si el hecho de incluir a Alec en mi vida haya creado este cambio. En mucho tiempo no me sentí así y me gusta, pero por otro lado lo odio, no quiero ser débil otra vez y que todos jueguen conmigo, no quiero que Alec vea algo que en verdad no soy. No quiero luchar una batalla contra mi misma, que sinceramente veo perdida, no quiero dejar de sentir el dolor, no quiero dejar a un lado el sexo rudo y brutal, no quiero perder esta mierda, no quiero perder la coca. Pero al mismo tiempo, quiero hacerlo. Mi cabeza es un lío, no deseo pensar, quiero olvidar, de hecho desearía morir para nacer de nuevo y no sentir esta mierda._

_Es raro estar aquí, tranzando líneas con un lápiz que técnicamente son letras, narrando mis horrores y sufriendo en el proceso, y es que escribir casi entra dentro del placer masoquista. A veces duele como el infierno, pero libera de tal forma tu alma que se convierte en una medicina contra el dolor y en ocasiones aunque lo ame, veo el asco que soy, y deseo con el alma curarme, pero dudo que esta medicina sea suficiente. _

_¿Cómo podré seguir o al menos saber quién soy? No soy buena, dejé de serlo y por más que algunos deseen mostrarme mi antigua yo, ella murió hace ya mucho. No quiero que vean mi antigua bondad y empuje, cuando la gente ve bondad en ti o cualquier sentimiento bueno y puro, esperan de ti grandeza, que seas bueno en igual manera, con todo y para todos, especialmente para ti mismo. Yo no quiero cargar con las expectativas de los demás, que seguramente no cumpliré._

Algunas veces cuando empiezan los cambios y nos dividimos entre lo que éramos, somos y posiblemente seremos más adelante, empezamos a desconocer todo. Nuestra cabeza no nos permite ver todo con absoluta claridad y, constantemente, estamos en confrontación con nosotros mismos. La cosa aquí era que el mejor lado ganará la disputa, por el bien de la chica, ella merecía estar bien. No tuvo la culpa de que en su camino apareciera un lobo vestido de oveja y le mostrara hechos carne sus miedos y los convirtiera en realidad.

¿Cuánto dolor debía atravesar la chica antes de destruirse ella misma?

Edward estaba loco, todo el día tocando su pelo frenético, como un tonto espiándola por los pasillos, sufriendo en silencio por ser tan idiota y dejársela quitar.

_Se suponía que la ayudaría a curar para que esté lista para otro, pero mierda… aparte de que se me adelantan, no soporto verla con él._

Y es que el demonio de los celos, puede o, nublarnos la mente por completo, o, abrirnos los ojos. Nos puede cambiar, para bien o mal… y Edward, bueno, él estaba en una fase de odio total hacia Alec e Isabella por ser tan ciega y no verlo, ¿qué hacer? ¿Luchar o rendirse ante la eminente derrota?

_Isabella Swan es solicitada en…._

En lo referente a su trabajo, ella era una excelente enfermera, no tan buena como antes, pues la droga te consume a poco el cerebro, pero sí responsable y rápida. Escuchó su nombre y corrió con Edward.

— ¿Doctor? —preguntó ella.

—Isabella —dijo en medio de un suspiro—. Vamos s a mi oficina.

La chica le siguió en silencio, con paso lento y pausado. Algo no le daba buena espina, sentía su corazón latir frenético, sus venas con la adrenalina corriendo al 100, la sensación era tan abrazadora que tuvo la necesidad de rodearse con sus brazos.

_Tan parecido al síndrome de abstinencia _—pensó ella.

Paradójico, porque si bien la chica consumía, no era lo que se le catalogara una adicta, aún, y desconocía qué se sentía en carne propia. Lo que ocurría aquí era un aviso de su cuerpo y de su psiquis de que pronto entraría en el síndrome, pero por culpa de otra droga que ella desconocía tener adicción, Edward.

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo él cuando entraron en su oficina—. No sé si lo sepas, pero en todos los años que llevo aquí, no he descansado mucho, así que he decidido tomarme unas vacaciones, y bueno, tú como mi asistente, descansarás también. Solo estarás aquí hasta que pase el post—operatorio de mis últimos pacientes.

Ella quedó muda, shockeada y con un dolor que nacía desde el centro de su vientre y se extendía despacio por todo su cuerpo como veneno que quemaba. Nuevamente sintió la necesidad de rodearse con sus brazos, pero no pudo, sus huesos dolían, su corazón y alma también. Se partió allí mismo, pero como buena conocedora del dolor, aguantó sin inmutarse, con el rostro en blanco, limpio de emoción alguna y asintiendo en los momentos indicados.

—Muy bien Dr. —dijo con dificultad—, gracias. Será bueno tener unos días libres.

_Para enterrarme más en mi miseria o tratar inútilmente de salir, como siempre…_

—Sí…—contestó—. Esto… debo irme, así que… tienes libre, solo revisa el vendaje de la señora Simmons y puedes irte.

— ¡Oh! —más dolor—. Gracias Dr. Cullen, muy amable.

—No hay problema, Bell…Isabella.

Isabella se retiró despacio, pero antes de perderse completamente de la vista de Edward, se giró despacio y le dijo.

—Puede llamarme Bella, algunos solían hacerlo antes… me gusta —le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se fue.

_¿Quién diablos te crees niña? Cuando siento que no hay esperanza, vienes y me sonríes ¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?_

El camino a casa fue truncado por el atardecer que pocas veces se detenía a observar. Bajó de su moto, la estacionó por ahí y como no lo hacía desde niña, miró el hermoso cielo tornándose anaranjado y amarillo. Vio algunas aves abarcando su visión, libres, serpenteando sus alas al viento, se veían tan libres, tan felices, tan sin problemas que deseó ser una y no tener preocupaciones, solo alimentarse y volar. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó la presencia de alguien más que la miraba en la distancia. Cuando él decidió reunirse con ella, sus vellos se erizaron y una conocida corriente eléctrica le alertó de compañía.

— ¿Hermoso no? —dijo ella, antes de que él incluso llegara—. A veces me ciego ante el mundo y no me permito ver este tipo de cosas.

_Relájate, relájate, ella solo trata de ser linda, tu no le interesas en lo más mínimo._

—Me parece ver cosas más hermosas por aquí —murmuró bajo—, y en cuanto a lo que usted se ciega al mundo, me parece que sería bueno resaltar que todos lo hacemos. Parece que hemos ido perdiendo con el tiempo esa curiosidad que cuando niños nos hacía disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas.

— ¿Sabe Dr.? Lo admiro, usted es como pocos, tiene una fuerza interior que es palpable solo con mirarlo a los ojos, pocos pueden decir que tienen su fortaleza.

_¿Ella dijo qué?_

— ¡Eh! —_mierda que digo—._ Gracias Isabella.

—No hay porque, Dr. —contestó ella—. Bueno ha sido lindo ver el atardecer con usted, pero debo irme. Pase buen día y próximas buenas vacaciones.

—Gracias nuevamente, Isabella —_ya no sé ni cómo actuar con ella—. _¿Puedo preguntar qué hará?

Una sonrisa irónica, triste y melancólica ocupó sus labios e hizo estremecer a Edward.

—Estar conmigo… supongo —dijo triste—. Nada divertido de hecho —y sin más se fue, dejándolo triste por ella, deseoso de poder compartir al menos un día de ese tiempo con ella.

—Creo que podrías hacerlo divertido, yo disfrutaría contigo —gritó para que la chica escuchara.

Ella giró lentamente, como dudando de lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera. Cuando sus orbes marrones se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Edward, lo supo, lo necesitaba. Él, por su lado, veía con emoción como lo que creyó perdido volvía a sus manos.

—Tal vez algún día —respondió y huyo.

La esperanza volvió multiplicada y dándole la certeza que si bien no era hoy, algún día ella y él estarían juntos, de cualquier forma; amigos, novios, amantes, pero lo estarían.

Alec no era cualquier chico, era alguien fuerte, noble, lleno de amor, pasión y desenfreno, una rara mezcla que lo hacía único como nadie. Su vida había sido casi perfecta; dinero, todo él que quisiera; amigos que darían incluso su vida si él lo pidiera; amores…muchos amores; pero una familia que él consideraba su pesadilla. Su madre Victoria había encontrado como pasatiempo joderle su vida y recordarle que, sin ella, él no sería nadie y que, por lo tanto, debía agradecerle. Sus hermanos, James un ambicioso que todo lo que hacía era guiado única y exclusivamente por el dinero, aunque ya estuviera podrido en él; y Jasper… él fue un niño tierno, alegre y divertido hasta que en su camino se cruzó la perra de María, que le demostró que en nadie se podía confiar, ahora era un amargado que si bien era reconocido en el mundo empresarial por su fiereza y buen ojo para los negocios, le faltaba lo esencial, los sentimientos y valores que poco a poco iba perdiendo cuando empezó a desconfiar del mundo. Faltaba el miembro más importante allí, Aro, su padre, sí que era caso perdido. Adicto a los juegos perversos, al dolor, a la vida sucia y roja. Él no tenia limites, y su mierda rodeaba a todos, él los terminé de hundir, los separó, les demostró que todos eran una mierda, los odió por odiar su forma de vivir y pensar. En fin, su vida familiar era un caos, por eso hacía lo que les complacía, para no empeorar todo, para tener un poco de paz, aunque también como una forma de refugio. Él no amaba la medicina, pero era lindo saber que salvabas vidas, lo hacía feliz, o al menos un poco, en comparación del infierno que conocía como hogar.

El chico se hallaba en la salida del hospital como todos los días esperando a que Isabella saliera. La obsesión por la chica superaba las capacidades de su entendimiento, era como si se le metiera en la sangre y entrañas y le hiciera pensar solo en ella, le permitiera verle solo a ella. Cuando Isabella salió en su moto, la siguió como tonto, y estacionó cuando ella lo hizo. En la distancia la observó en silencio hasta que presenció algo que no le gustó por completo: el Dr. Cullen también la observaba y se acercaba a ella casi por magnetismo, hablaron de algo, luego ella se fue y lo dejó con cara de tonto. Pero él era mejor, más listo y más acreedor de ella. Él supo que Cullen la amaba desde el mismo instante en que los ojos de él se posaron en ella y lastimosamente para Cullen, alguien deseaba quitársela otra vez. Un impulso animal de marcar territorio se apoderó de él y acercándose a Cullen dijo duramente.

—No sé lo que intentes, pero no lo lograrás, ella será mía —la voz de Alec era suave pero amenazante, si lo escuchara alguien que conociera a Aro Vulturi juraría que era él, y daba miedo.

Estupefacto, Edward se giró con lentitud y encarando a su enemigo en la disputa por el corazón de la muchacha, respondió con fiereza.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿No es por eso por lo que vienes aquí, por miedo? ¿Eh? No estás aterrado por vernos juntos —la seguridad en su voz era palpable, aunque por dentro muriera de la incertidumbre y agonía que le provocaba pensar que posiblemente aquello era una vil y canalla mentira—. Que te quede claro algo Vulturi, si tu peleas, yo lo haré el doble, porque nadie, escúchame bien, nadie en este puto mundo la esperará, mirará y amará como lo hago yo.

Las palabras del muchacho destilaban seguridad, emoción, amor, pelea, y promesas. Le mostraron a Alec algo, el chico la amaba con fiereza, y locura, diferente de él, que la veía como un objeto que se debe marcar. Su noble corazón le hizo una mala pasada y le ordenó como siempre hacer lo correcto, ayudarles, ayudarlo. Se odió internamente por no poder luchar contra sus principios, por no poder seguir sus instintos primitivos de reclamarla como suya, de no poder poseer algo que deseaba, pero también se felicitó porque esto le demostraba una vez más, que aunque en algunas cosas se pareciera a su padre, no estaba tan jodido como él.

— ¿Así que? ¿Qué se supone que harás? ¿Quedarte aquí? ¿Seguir como últimamente a pasos de caracol? —las preguntas cesaron y los cristalinos y profundos ojos de Alec colaron en Edward y le dijeron con toda la sinceridad del caso—. Veo que la quieres, lo siento, pero solo quiero absoluta verdad. ¿Qué harías por ella?

Ni siquiera Edward mismo se había preguntado eso, pero en el momento en que su cerebro identificó lo que procesaba, algo en él, le respondió rápidamente.

—Lo que sea —no se inmutó, ni dudó—. Daría todo lo que tengo por ver a mi ángel sonreír.

Alec le tendió la mano, en una ofrenda de paz silenciosa, llena de promesas, de tratos, de una ayuda necesaria para llegar hasta ella.

—Ella… no sé qué es lo que hace, pero tiene un aura, una fuerza, un dolor, una melancolía tan profunda que me atrae —Edward se estremeció, una cosa era suponer y otra afirmar el grado de obsesión de Alec—. Descuida Romeo, tú puedes darle a ella algo que yo no, entrega incondicional y absoluta. Yo puedo ser su apoyo, su hombro. No porque me rinda en un aspecto lo dejaré en el otro, te dije que sería mía, y lo será, claro que no como en un principio lo planteé.

—Pero no entiendo ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué, dices? Simple, ella me ha robado, no digo que sea amor, estoy eclipsado con ella. No sé explicarlo, solo deseo su bien, soy egocéntrico, Edward. No veo con claridad los otros a mí alrededor, soy impulsivo, celoso en ocasiones, obsesivo gran parte del tiempo, pero tengo buenos sentimientos y buen corazón. Soy contradictorio sí, pero hay algo inquebrantable en mí… cuando algo se mete tan hondo en mi pecho, deseo protegerlo y darle todo cuanto necesita. Ella necesita algo más que yo… tú puedes ser ese algo.

— ¿Yo…yo? —dudó Edward—. ¿Por qué yo, y no tú, lo que ella necesita?

—Tú eres como hielo que contrarresta el fuego. Serías algo así como su equilibrio, yo por mi parte estoy seguro que generaría mas fuego, tanto que nos reduciríamos a las cenizas.

— ¿Sabes que no entiendo una mierda verdad? —preguntó Edward, con la ligera esperanza de que el chico aclarara un poco su cabeza.

—Lo entenderás con el tiempo Cullen —se limitó a decir—. Así que, ¿estás dispuesto a todo no?

—Ya lo dije, no sé para que mierda preguntas si sabes que es cierto.

—Solo confirmo —Alec sonrió genuinamente y Edward sonrió igual—. Creo que tengo una idea, aunque por lo que me contaron ya hiciste la primera parte.

— ¿Qué?

Isabella llegó a casa aterrada por la infinidad de sentimientos que vivía en ese instante, le dolía el pecho y el alma, su corazón latía desbocado y las imágenes de los momentos vividos con Edward, por cortos que fuesen, se repetían en su mente una y otra vez como una película. Lo vio a él sonriéndole, diciéndole que su sonrisa iluminaba, lo vio trabajando como solo él lo hacía, vio a ese hombre que durante tanto tiempo se negó a ver y cayó al suelo presa de la agonía que aquel descubrimiento le provocaba. No solo lo necesitaba, le quería en cierta forma, no sabía con claridad la profundidad de su sentir, no sabía que ocurriría con eso, solo sabía que estaba aterrada y que, como la droga, sufriría aquellos terribles dolores, hasta tenerlo de nuevo.

—Y ahora a ti ¿qué te paso? —preguntó una Alice adormilada—. ¿Por qué esa cara tonta?

—Acabo de descubrir algo y sinceramente no me gusta para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Suelo dar mucha carreta, así que mejor diré ¿Que les pareció?**

**Creo que era importante eso de mencionar la verdad de Alec, para ubicarnos bien aquí, en una parte de este cap había decidido hacer que Alec se enfrentara feo a Ed, pero la naturaleza de Alec aunque es decidida como la de su padre, en esencia es pura...**

**Poco a poco nuestro parcito se acerca y aunque deseo con ansias locas que ya empiece el romance, aun falta un poquitin, pero no desesperen, cuando el momento llegue nada frenara lo que ambos desean...**

**Nos vemos la proxima Semana!**

**Fire!**


	7. OUTTAKE: Historia de un amor maldito

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Agradezco a mi beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por __ayudarme en todo esto; de verdad tu fuiste la primera en animarme a continuar con esta locura y lo agradezco enormemente..._**

**Gracias chicas o chicos (un no sabe que esto lo lea un chico ) xD que me leen, me dan sus lindas palabras y su apoyo, agradezco a las que se suman a nuestro ejercito de adicta es lindo ver como con el tiempo crecen los que me leen, Próximamente llegaremos a los 40 rr y estoy muy muy feliz...**

**Gracias a las chicas de FF Addiction Twilight en fb que también me han apoyado mucho, a Sharon a Shamy que me pusieron de portada del grupo semanas atras, a las chicas que me nominaron a los premios, lastimosamente no pase pero bueno la intención cuenta :P  
><strong>

**Gracias mis preciosas...**

Le dedico esto a Solecito Pucheta que me a apoyado enormemente y me ha dado algunas ideas muy preciadas

* * *

><p><strong>Este en si no es un capitulo es un ottake del Bella y Jacob...<strong>

**Les recomiendo que para este capitulo escuchen: Bury me alive de We are the Fallen**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7. HISTORIA DE UN AMOR MALDITO. OUTTAKE<strong>

Cierto día del 2007, una chica bonita con ojos brillantes y soñadores llegó al hospital central de Seattle para poner varias vidas de cabeza.

Jacob Black fue un niño feliz. Era tierno y bondadoso, su sonrisa era tan cálida que se asemejaba a un sol, pero la maldad es algo a lo que los hombres debemos afrontar. Los demonios nos persiguen y nos tientan a hacer lo que ellos desean hacer. Corromper al chico fue fácil. Robar, convertirse en un alcohólico y matar no fueron cosas que Jacob pensara mucho, eso lo hacía fuerte y prácticamente indestructible. Nunca se arrepintió de nada y se autodenominó un dios. Era caprichoso, impulsivo y miserable, nada parecía hacerlo cambiar, hasta que apareció su primera esposa: Emily. Ella era hermosa y perfecta para él, lo comprendió y ayudó un poco a recobrar su camino, pero el destino es cruel con los crueles, sobre todo con aquellos que no cambian de corazón. Un día la chica apareció muerta y él enloqueció más de lo que ya estaba. Leah fue un respiro, pero el odio contra el mundo lo arrojó de nuevo a la oscuridad, con ella era uno pero con los demás era otro. ¿Perfecto esposo? Perfecto hipócrita que lo único que hacía era mentir miserablemente a todos. Emily conoció realmente a Jacob, Leah no, y esa venda precisamente no le avisó lo que ocurriría cuando cierta chica perfecta obsesionara a su marido hasta la muerte.

Cuando Jacob vio a Isabella pensó lo mismo que Edward en su momento, que era un ángel, pero Jacob, a diferencia de Edward, tenía el alma oscura y podrida y no deseaba redención. Él deseaba aliados en el infierno y desde el mismo instante en el que la vio, se juró llevarla con él. Ella, la chica perfecta, con timidez y respeto se fue ganando un lugar importante en el hospital. Era lista y con un deseo innato de aprender. Era de las mejores, se ganó el amor y respeto de muchos y sin embargo, se sentía sola, vulnerable y desprotegida. Ahí el lobo entró a jugar, olfateando la debilidad de su presa.

—Hola —dijo aquella primera vez que habló con ella—. Soy Jacob Black ¿y tu eres? —su sonrisa según Isabella, era cálida, desinteresada y honesta, pero en realidad era ladina y victoriosa, porque sí, desde el inicio, se proclamó vencedor en su propio juego.

—Hola —respondió tímidamente la muchacha—. Soy Isabella.

—Me gusta tu nombre, es lindo.

Y esas simples palabras iniciaron aquello. La sonrisa de él la atrapó. Ella se sentía a gusto por fin allí. Él la acompañó en casi todo instante, le enseñó lo mucho que sabía sobre su rama y la entrenó. Ella se convirtió en enfermera jefe por él, porque él merecía lo mejor y la moldeaba a pasos agigantados a su gusto. Él le mostro lo que era realmente la medicina, e hizo que la amara casi hasta la demencia, siempre superando los límites de lo normal en todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 3 semanas, 3 putas semanas en las que la hizo quererle.

Isabela nunca lo supo hasta conocer a Black, pero su esencia pura y bondadosa guardaba muy en el fondo una naturaleza fogosa y demencial, que ante la mínima cosa, estallaría liberando a la bestia.

—Hola mi hermosa —saludó con su muy cálida sonrisa Jacob—. Quiero que vayamos a almorzar, ¿quieres?

— ¡Claro! —respondió feliz—. Pero antes debo terminar unos informes, ¿me esperas?

—Eh… sí, claro —_puta de mierda, no me hagas esperar mucho._

Aunque Jacob se mostrara noble y puro, jamás cambiaría. Sólo tuvo una oportunidad para hacerlo y, cuando su amada Emily murió, la forma de cambiar se fue por el caño. Él trataba intensamente de no caer o hacer algo estúpido que la espantara, pero ¡demonios! Sí que era difícil. Se prometió que fortalecería sus esfuerzos e Isabella lo necesitaría tanto que nada le haría odiarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió incesante y Jacob, como lo prometió, día a día se hacía indispensable para ella, se le metía en la sangre y entrañas, como si de droga se tratara y la necesidad de ella por él no se hizo esperar. Para Isabella, él era un respiro y lo más cercano a la realidad que alguna vez logró tener, después de años sin nadie a quien llamar familia, Jacob Black se convirtió en eso, en el centro absoluto de todo. Pero ya era tarde, ella no veía las señales que le avisaban que la parte fea que acabaría con su actual yo, se acercaba.

Ya ustedes saben lo que viene, un día a finales del 2007 Jacob saca la uñas y le muestra la realidad de su persona a la chica bonita y, desde allí, inicia el descenso al infierno, porque la tenia bien atada y no la soltaría.

—Vámonos —ordenó Black.

—Pero... Jacob, ni siquiera he terminado mi jornada.

—Me importa mierda, te dije que nos vamos y eso haremos perra.

Siempre sonriendo guardando apariencias y mostrándoles a todos en el hospital su _hermosa y perfecta amista. _ Todos creyeron sus mentiras, todos menos Edward Cullen y eso también lo supo Black, pero no importaba, su hipocresía era tal, que le paseaba a Isabella por sus narices como trofeo.

—Te dije que no he terminado la jornada —trató inútilmente ella de replicar.

—Porque mierda no entiendes, es una orden —la tomó del brazo y presionó con fuerza—. Y la vas a cumplir.

Y se fueron, él, excitado y hambriento y ella, aterrada como el infierno.

—No me hagas daño Jake —suplicó ella—. Déjame, yo... yo no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Buen intento perra —pareciera como si hablara del clima—. Te dije que esto es lo más delicioso, si me dejaras enseñarte, disfrutarías del dolor.

—Pero no me interesa el dolor, no soy masoquista.

—Si yo quiero que seas masoquista, lo serás. Si quiero que disfrutes, aprenderás a disfrutar. Si quiero matarte niña bonita —ella se estremeció, comprendiendo la magnitud del problema—, morirás y ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres mía y la única forma en la que serás libre de mi, será con la muerte.

_Muerte... _

Dolor, humillación, insultos, eso era en lo que la vida se había convertido para ella. Pero tenía fe, creía que ella era fuerte y podría contra Jacob, que con su amor sanaría las heridas. Trató de comprender, pero él se volvía peor y cerca estaba ella de conocer de verdad el dolor de verdad.

—Jacob déjame —rogó ella—. No quiero, no estoy lista.

—Puta de mierda, he esperado solo porque eres una maldita virgen, pero he tenido tanta paciencia que me cansé. Serás mía ahora mismo.

—No por favor —suplicó en llanto—. Esperemos un poco, solo un poco.

Pero él ya estaba encima de ella, besándola con demencia y hambruna, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo. Ella inútilmente trataba de alejarlo, pero él poseía la fuerza de cinco y no se movió ni un milímetro. Se rindió, se dejó ir. Jacob la desnudó con rudeza, arrancó botones, pedazos de tela y, cuando la vio así, indefensa y asustada, se excitó. Su cuerpo era perfecto, como tallado por los dioses y se regocijó internamente porque ese ángel era suyo y lo estaba manipulando a su antojo.

La ropa interior se volvió trizas y los sollozos angustiosos y agónicos de Isabella, no hacían más que alentarlo a seguir. Ese era su placer, su disfrute: la agonía y el dolor… Sus labios descendieron de su boca a su cuello y mordisquearon allí, dejando marcas —_Mía, mía, mía, absoluta y completamente mía—._ Sus manos rozaron los puntos correctos y, como nuestro cuerpo en ocasiones nos traiciona, se arqueó contra él, sintiendo su palpitante y enorme erección. La penetró en ese instante, demente, ansioso y necesitado. Sin importar que no estuviera mojada, sin pensar en su virginidad, en ella. El dolor que la atravesó en ese instante fue tal, que creyó que moriría allí mismo. No había placer ni disfrute, no había sentimientos, sólo dolor, sangre, humillación y odio. Desde ese instante, el mundo de cristal se fue al infierno y ella supo que todo cambiaría. Las embestidas violentas le recordaron que aquello no era la muerte, pero era similar. El maldito de Jacob ni se fijaba en ella, era sólo un cuerpo y una cavidad para aprovechar. No importó que no llegara al orgasmo, ni siquiera pensó en las posibles consecuencias al no usar preservativo, él estaba disfrutando y para él, era lo único importante.

Los días siguientes marcaron el antes y el después de Isabella. En un principio, trató de luchar contra su enfermiza necesidad de él. Deseaba odiarlo y lo hizo, pero también lo amó mucho más. Irónico pero cierto. Su brutalidad y demencia encendieron en ella la chispa de la misericordia. Él no era del todo malo, sólo necesitaba ayuda y ella se la daría. ¡Qué ingenuos somos a veces! Y la ingenuidad para ella, sería su perdición porque poco notaba su cambio y como la luz de sí misma se pagaba.

—Te amo —decía ella.

—Yo también, perra —sonreía el—. ¿Y sabes qué amo más? Como te doblegas ante mí.

—Yo… no.

— ¿Ah no? —dijo irónico—. ¿Entonces porque no me mandas a la mierda?

—Yo… yo te amo, no podría. Tú puedes cambiar, juntos lo lograremos.

—Sueña niña tonta.

Y ella soñó, porque ese era su antiguo estilo de vida. Creyó que él cambiaría por ella. Con su amor buscaba cambio, y el cambio ocurrió, pero no como ella esperaba. Isabella se adaptó a él, y la brutalidad la transformó, dejando atrás lo que ella un día logró ser. El dolor se transformó en un aliado que le mostraba que todo lo que vivía era real y no una macabra broma inventada por su mente. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que aquello era lo que siempre había deseado y buscó una forma de adaptarse. No recriminó, no chistó, no hizo nada que él no quisiese, salvo llorar. Acató sus órdenes y se acopló a él. Fue difícil al inicio, pero su naturaleza era dócil, fácilmente manipulable y él aprovecho eso.

—Estoy embaraza —jadeó asustada—. Seré mamá.

La emoción, conmoción y alegría recorrían su cuerpo en partes iguales. Ella no podía ser madre, no aún, y sin embargo, deseaba a ese niño con su alma, con una fuerza que superaba su razón y entendimiento. Sonrió feliz ante el inesperado suceso, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para que Jacob cambiara, un fruto de él, sangre de su sangre, amor hecho carne. Como la niña ingenua que, aunque en inferior grado aún tenía, llamó inmediatamente a Jacob.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo molesto—. Estaba en algo… interesante —su voz lasciva le decía tanto que ella no quiso escuchar.

—Jake… tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Pues dilo, tonta, ya llamaste.

—Jake no es algo que se deba decir por teléfono.

— ¿Sabes, niña tonta? Mi paciencia tiene un límite y te estás acercando peligrosamente a él.

—Por favor, Jake —suplicó con voz tierna—. Es algo de suma importancia, ¿podrías venir?

—En 1 hora estoy en tu casa.

La línea enmudeció, y ella, feliz y emocionada, aguardaba el momento, que si bien no la acabaría, enterraría su alma.

— ¿Has dicho qué? —bramó furioso—. No puede ser verdad, ¿con quién coño te metiste puta?

—Es tuyo Jacob Black —gritó furiosa—. Sólo he estado contigo, nunca antes había estado con nadie, sin contar con que me tomaste por la fuerza

— ¡Oh, sí! Ahora soy el puto malo, soy el violador que te deja embarazada perra, ¿eh?

Su cara enrojeció y en medio de la cólera la golpeó brutalmente. Sus manos se cerraban en puños y atacaban todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo. En medio de la golpiza le gritaba: puta, mentirosa, embustera… le exigía que se retractara, que le contara la verdad, que el bebé no era suyo. Isabella, en medio del shock, trató de cubrir su vientre, dejó el alma en defender al pobre inocente, pero no pudo. Luchó valientemente y, en su último suspiro de vida, se dejó ir. Al despertar, se hallaba lejos, en un hospital pequeño a las afueras de Seattle con el recado de un Dr. Black que le dejaba su pronta recuperación por su trágico accidente.

Ella gritó, lloró e imploró que le dijeran el estado de su niño, pero era tarde, la pobre criaturita no aguantó y acabó como los miles de niños que empiezan el viaje pero no lo terminan. La amargura, el rencor y el dolor la llenaron, pero ella mintió, dijo que lo perdonaba y que todo estaba bien. En el fondo, ella aprendió del maestro, se convirtió en otra e hizo lo que él, se convirtió en la indispensable. ¡Tonta abnegada! Le daba lo que pedía y poco a poco lo arrebataba. Aprendió a maldecir y a insultarlo. Él la golpeaba, pero ella le daba donde más le dolía, el orgullo, cuando por cosas del destino se acostó con otro hombre.

La locura de Jacob e Isabella no parecía tener límite, se odiaban, se amaban y se necesitaban. Ella tomó el dolor, lo disfrutó y le arrebató a Jacob el temor que un día le impuso. Cierto día, Isabella vio lo único que la hizo reaccionar: A Jacob con su mujer, besándola, amándola, mirándola con fervor y ternura, o al menos eso percibió ella. Los celos, la decepción y la locura le jugaron una mala pasada, bebió como una tonta y cuando consideró el momento adecuado lo llamó, requería venganza.

Ella sabía que estaba ebrio igual que ella.

— ¿Ho..la?

—Hemos terminado Jacob Black.

— ¿Qué has dicho, perra? —gritó—. ¿Dónde estás? Esto se soluciona ahora mismo.

—Estoy en un bar y seré follada por uno de los buenorros de aquí —sonrió con malicia—. ¿No era lo que decías? ¿Que soy una perra que miente y engaña?

—Isabella.

—Lo hice una vez con otro, pero fue después de que perdiera mi bebé —gimió ante el recuerdo—. Te odio Black y te amo…

Furioso, partió rumbo a ella suponiendo el lugar en el que se hallaba. Nadie la conocía como él. Su precario estado no le dejó pensar con claridad y en una maniobra inesperada, terminó estampándose contra otro auto. La muerte vino lenta y silenciosa por él. Sufrió intuyendo el fin y a su mente vino todo cuanto recordaba, una perfecta Emily lo miraba decepcionada, le tendió la mano en ofrenda y lo llevó junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Demasiada chachara siempre asi que me limitare a preguntar ... ¿Que les parecio?  
>Esto es relativamente corto, expuse superficialmente algunas cositas que se que querian saber, en el diario de Bella esta todo mas detallado, pero tapoco pretendo exponerlo del todo, seria feo sin contar que lo leera Edward...<strong>

Nos leemos el viernes si todo sale como planeo :)

Fire


	8. Bella Swan Parte 1

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Agradezco a mi beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por __ayudarme en todo esto, porque tu has dicho ser mi orgullosa Beta y yo estoy orgullosa de que lo seas, es mucho lo que te debo y ademas me alegra mucho que por estas lineas en papel conociera a alguien como tu... Te quiero ! _**

**_Mi niñas linda, nunca sobra decirles lo que me anima que me escriban, que me pregunten, que se enamoren de esto como lo he hecho yo, soy absolutamente feliz por contar con lectoras como uds... Mil bendiiones y agradecimientos... Lectoras del silencio tambien las quiero y me gusta que me lean..._**

**PD: Estoy muy muy emocionada por van mas de 150 favoritos y alertas y porque proximamete llegaremos a los 50 rr :3 Gracias nuevamente.**

**PD 2: Este capitulo esta dividido en 2.**

**_PD 3: Amé escribir esto, y ojala les guste porque se que todas esperaban ansiosas con que este par se acercaran._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>Sólo las personas que son capaces de amar intensamente pueden sufrir también un gran dolor, pero esta misma necesidad de amar sirve para contrarrestar su dolor y curarles (León Tolstoi)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8. BELLA SWAN<strong>

Dos días, dos malditos días desde que descubrió que le quería, al menos en cierto grado, dos días desde que no estaba a su lado… Hacía dos días había visto por última vez sus ojos y, sinceramente, estaba enloqueciendo. Su cerebro apenas y asimilaba su ausencia, le faltaba como el oxígeno. Tanto tiempo estando a su lado casi todo el día, escuchando su voz, siendo inconsciente del efecto que causaba en ella y ahora no daba crédito a sus pensamientos recién descubiertos. Quería hacer algo, borrarlos de la faz de la tierra y hacer como si nunca hubiera existido, pero, como siempre, nada es fácil, y como a la droga, era adicta a él. Necesitaba algo que la ayudara, un recordatorio de quién era y de cómo la vida funcionaba para ella. Necesitaba algo más poderoso y real que esta niñería sin sentido: drogas, alcohol y sexo rudo. Hubiera pensado en Alice, pero milagrosamente desde hacía 3 semanas las cosas parecían haber cambiado un poco.

Decidió hacer lo que su cuerpo y mente imploraban a gritos, pero cuando se dirigía a su cuarto, para transformarse en Marie, el timbre sonó y ella a regañadientes abrió.

—Waoo Isabella, dos días de vacaciones y tienes cara de amargada —Alec sonrió y ella inevitablemente correspondió la sonrisa—. Ven, te sacare de esta mazmorra que llamas casa.

—Este… Alec… yo —balbucea ella—. Ya tenía planes.

— ¿Podría acompañarte? —pregunta él.

— ¡Noooo! —grita ella—. Es decir… puedo cancelar… haré unas llamadas, no tardo.

Para guardar las apariencias, tomó su celular, marcó un número cualquiera y empezó a hablar como si conociera de toda la vida a quien de la otra línea contestó aturdido.

_… Gracias por comprender cielo, nos veremos en una próxima ocasión._

Alec la miraba inquisitivamente, algo estaba mal, algo ocultaba y él, tarde o temprano, averiguaría.

Para Edward, confiar en Alec fue complicado, observaba con detenimiento cada gesto, cada mirada, cada frase dicha, es como si en cualquier momento el chico estuviera a punto de sacar un cuchillo para enterrarlo en su corazón. Estar alerta se convirtió en la rutina de Edward durante los dos días que hablaron sin parar de Isabella. Descubrió, muy a su pesar, que Isabella y Alec se hicieron amigos por la fortaleza que Alec mostraba, sintió envidia y quiso ser él, y nuevamente vino a él ese pensamiento de hace algún tiempo: _"debe ser pecado desearte tanto… debe ser pecado desear ser otro con tal de estar a tu lado"_

—Alec ¿A dónde vamos?

—A donde nos lleve el destino —dice él y le toma de la mano.

Ella se asusta y las suelta. Él simplemente disfruta y la toma nuevamente. Él quiere estar a su lado hasta que llegue Edward y se la lleve, es lo que se repite y prometió, pero ¡diablos! Como lo hacía sufrir. Alec había decidido con Edward hacerla verlo en todo lugar, mostrarle que el destino había decidido juntarlos y con un Edward dispuesto, inició la tortura y felicidad para ella, la absoluta esperanza para él.

_¡Oh dios mío!_ —piensa ella—. _Ahí está él._

El alma volvió a su cuerpo y una sonrisa invadió su rostro, es inevitable para ella sentirse bien, segura y completa nuevamente, con él, está cerca de ella. Alec observa su reacción y sabe que hace lo correcto, testea a Edward sin que se dé cuenta Isabella y cuando Edward lee el mensaje sonríe enormemente.

_Jamás lo había visto sonreír así_ —piensa ella tristemente—. E_sa que lo hace sonreír es tan afortunada de poder tenerle y amarlo sin el peso que llevo yo._

Recorren el lugar, Alec hablando amigablemente y sonriendo en todo momento, alegrando el ambiente acongojado y lleno de tristeza que Isabella crea innecesariamente, ella asintiendo en los momentos indicados y sonriendo por cortesía, cuando la luz se enciende en la cabeza en Alec

— ¿Vamos a comer? —pregunta entusiasta

—Cla…ro —responde ella—. Si tú quieres.

Él la arrastra hasta McDonalds. Edward los sigue a una distancia adecuada y maldice internamente a Alec que la abraza y bromea con ella. Le ve tomarla de la mano y explota, no importa el plan, no importa nada, sólo importa que él es un jodido tramposo. Recorre el centro comercial de tal forma que inevitablemente se encuentren frente a frente y cuando la ve cerca se paraliza. Es inevitable, la fuerza que tiene ella sobre él supera los límites de su entendimiento. Es una locura, parece un adolescente hormonal que no sabe qué hacer, le sudan las manos y tiembla sutilmente. Alec concluye que es un idiota pero que el prometió ayudar y así lo hará. Presiona un botón y su celular empieza a sonar como si una llamada estuviera a punto de entrar.

— ¿Bueno?… Sí, papá… pero, estoy con una amiga… comprendo —mira con tristeza a Isabella y agrega—. Debo irme, mi padre tiene un problema —mira a Edward que sigue paralizado a diez metros—, pero mira, allí está el Dr. Cullen, ¿por qué no haces algo con él?

—No…—trata de decir ella.

—Edward —grita Alec sin prestar atención—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Ehh... Bueno, estoy en vacaciones así que me di una vuelta ¿por aquí? —sonó a pregunta, pero solo Alec lo notó, Isabella estaba demasiado asustada y confundida para prestar la suficiente atención—. ¿Y ustedes?

—Saqué a Isabella de su jaula —comenta él—. ¿Puedes creer que no quería salir de su casa? ¡Está loca! En vacaciones, y no disfruta. Merece un castigo. ¡Es un sacrilegio!

Edward ríe y ella lo mira embobada. Su sonrisa es tan atrayente y perfecta que todas las chicas a su alrededor ponen su misma cara, ella lo nota y gruñe.

—Bueno, entonces sacrilegio para ambos —dice él sonriendo—. Se supone que serían unos días divertidos, pero todo lo que hago es ver películas en mi casa.

Alec pone cara de terror fingido. —Ustedes —los mira enojado—. Pagaran algún día por esto.

Es tan cómico Alec que Isabella no puede frenar su risa. Los ángeles cantan según Edward y Alec prepara su huida.

— ¿Edward? —dice él.

— ¿Sí? —pregunta.

—Te importaría quedarte con Bella y, no sé… pues acompañarla —dice dudoso—. Debo irme y…

—Claro —la dicha es tan palpable en su voz, que es inevitable no sentirse feliz por su alegría.

Isabella lo mira detenidamente y esta vez lo ve como en realidad es: alto, guapo, con ojos, labios y piel perfecta, sonrisa soñadora brillante incontable. Vio la absoluta perfección hecha hombre y deseó como nunca antes poseerlo.

— ¡Genial! —dice Alec—. Ahora puedo irme tranquilo.

—Pero…—trata de protestar ella—. Está bien, adiós Alec.

Alec besa su mejilla, Edward lo asesina con la mirada y él sonríe satisfecho. Con los nervios destrozando su piel, huesos, carne y corazón, Edward encara a Isabella y siente que todo está bien. Le sonríe y ella le devuelve una tímida sonrisa. Esa chica de la que les hablo, es una chiquilla llamada Bella Swan, no Isabella Swan, que en ese instante olvida sus demonios, olvida su pasado y decide ser quien fue una vez o al menos eso intenta. Edward la mira y ve a esa chica que lo dejó totalmente perdido años atrás.

Flash Back*

—Edward —dice Marco—. No hagas show, Tanya tiene que estar hoy en la presentación del nuevo hotel en Seattle, es muy importante.

—Siento decirlo tío, pero poco me importa su hotel —lo encara y con firmeza dice—. Me importan mucho más mis pacientes, y no voy a dejar descuidado a Simón hasta que esté bien.

—Debes saber separar las cosas hijo —palmea su hombro y lo abraza—. Es tu paciente, ella tu prometida.

—Y que importa, si él muere o se pone grave o lo que sea, siempre, siempre estaré preguntándome ¿Por qué me fui a la estúpida fiesta, inauguración y no estuve con él?

—Argg —dice enojado—, en definitiva contigo no se puede

—Nop —responde sonriendo—. Me iré con mis pacientes, adiós.

Cuando sale de la oficina de Marco, sus ojos le muestran un ángel o eso es lo que primero piensa. La chica es hermosa, con cabello largo y ondulado, café oscuro, cuerpo perfecto o al menos eso supone él. Su rostro lo deja impactado y sabe que nada será igual: ojos grandes y profundos. No supo que lo impactó más, si su mirada que transmitía paz, quietud y felicidad o la extrañeza de su color. Sus labios eran rosados y carnosos, deseó besarlos y delinearlos con su lengua. Sutiles pequitas adornaban un rostro blanco como la cal. Su pureza era tan palpable que deseó con furor algún día poder acercarse, pero se preguntaba algo ¿era correcto querer acercarse a un ángel?

Fin Flash back*

Edward decidió dejar de mirarla como un idiota y así empezar a hablar.

—Así que…—dice un muy nervioso Edward Cullen—. ¿Qué haremos?

— ¿Qué iba a hacer ud. Dr? —responde y pregunta la chica.

— ¡Oh! Por favor —chista él—. No estamos en el hospital, dime Edward.

—Está bien Edward y, bueno tú dime Bella —una pequeña sonrisa adorna su rostro.

_Sonríeme así y estoy perdido._

—Eso está mucho mejor Bella —cómo le gustaba poder llamarle así. Sentía que aquel muro a su alrededor se desmoronaba y no podía estar más dichoso.

— ¿Edward que ibas a hacer aquí? —insiste.

—De compras se supone —dice avergonzado.

— ¿De compras? —dice incrédula—. Es extraño, la mayoría de los hombres odian comprar y bueno, generalmente no acuden por cuenta propia.

—Es que soy único y genial —su voz sale en tono bromista o eso cree Bella, lo que no sabe es que trasfondo hay un nerviosismo que lo carcome.

—Sí, seguro —ella ríe y su voz es sarcástica—. Como sea, ¿de compras entonces?

—Si no hay problema sí, a menos que quieras hacer algo más. El día es joven y podemos pasar el día juntos, si tú quieres.

Su razón dice NO, pero su corazón hambriento de Edward dice SI. Ella hace lo que siente y Edward sonríe por su buena suerte, mentalmente se dice que debe recompensar con creces a Alec. La tarde pasa rápidamente entre tiendas, risas y miradas furtivas por parte de ambos. Bella no sabe el porqué de su comportamiento pero parece otra, no sólo le hace probarse todo, si no que lo invita a desfilarle. Ella ríe por Edward, que en un intento desesperado por conservar en su mente esas enormes sonrisas, hace poses indecorosas con cierto toque femenino.

— ¡Oh por favor! No puedo caminar más Bella —se queja—. Vamos a divertirnos. ¿Qué te parece un parque de diversiones?

—Lo siento Edward, pero hoy haces lo que yo quiera —exige ella—. Además, vi algo que quiero para ti.

—Bella no tenemos más manos para cargar todo esto —insiste Edward—. Podemos venir mañana si quieres ¿Sí?

— ¿Y si mañana no está? —dice ella—. ¡No, no, no! Además tienes auto ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—Muy bien, vamos a tu auto, guardamos las compras y volvemos —su sonrisa es tan hermosa que es inevitable negarse—. Sé buen chico y prometo que te dejaré entrar conmigo a Victoria Secret.

Edward tarda al menos 15 segundos en comprender lo que dice, su cuerpo se pone rígido y su miembro palpita. Es la primera vez que tiene una reacción de este tipo con solo palabras, pero sabe que al lado de Isabella todo es posible. La sigue como tarado y hace justo lo que quiere. Ella por su parte se siente completa, eufórica y feliz como nunca lo había estado, siente como si fuera su navidad, lamenta pensarlo pero: qué bueno que Alec no estaba. Cuando entran a la joyería, ella saca su tarjeta dorada y le indica a la chica lo que quiere. Edward la observa curioso preguntándose qué hacían allí. La chica le entrega a Isabella un hermoso reloj dorado que deja boquiabierto a Edward, Bella lo había visto cuando paseaba con Edward y mientras se vestía, ella corrió y en tiempo record, le pidió a la encargada grabar en el bello artefacto _HOPE _en letras cursivas.

—Es para ti —dice ella sin darle mucha importancia—. Era esto lo que faltaba por comprar.

—Es hermoso —dice él—. ¿Cuánto cuesta? —pregunta.

—De hecho ya lo compré, Edward —dice la chica de ojos chocolates—. Es un regalo, por los meses de trabajo y por aguantarme toda una tarde.

Él estaba mudo, las palabras eran nulas para expresar lo que sentía, su corazón quería explotar y salir de su pecho, sus manos sudaban y su sonrisa se hizo más grande de lo que usualmente era. Sin medir las consecuencias, toma a Bella en sus brazos, la abraza como nunca y da vueltas con ella.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —repite como niño pequeño.

Una Bella estática responde. —De… de… nada.

— ¿He sido buen niño? —dice él sacándola de su estado de shock.

—Eh ¿sí? —responde—. ¿Por qué?

—Prometiste que si era buen niño me dejarías entrar contigo a Victoria Secret.

_¡Mierda!, yo y mi puta bocota._

Se quedó muda_, no debí decir eso, debí esperar, debí… debí, aguantar._

—Muy bien vamos, niño bueno —ella pestañea y coquetea, él se queda mudo, parpadea repetidas veces y ella ríe—. ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no lo haría?

—Yo… este, no creo que se buena idea.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que te coma la leona?

_¡Joder! Me estoy poniendo como una roca, necesito pensar en algo, hielo, Marco… Emmett en Patines…_

—Un León jamás le tendrá miedo a una leona —dice en tono sexy siguiendo el juego de Bella.

Ella se acerca a él, toma su camisa, se acerca como si fuese a besarlo y lo mira pícaramente.

—Entonces… ¡Vamos!

_Voy a morir._

Ella toma su mano y las chispas saltan, su amarre se afirma y corre con Edward a Victoria Secret. El local es enorme, repleto de diversos carteles con mujeres hermosas en ropa interior un poco provocadora. Bella siente que está en el paraíso y Edward, bueno, él mira el piso y trata de no sonrojarse. El sonrojo llega, pero Bella no lo ve, está muy ocupada pasando sus dedos por las prendas. Cuando sale con lo que va a probarse, mira a Edward, le sonríe pícara y se va. Él se queda como una estatua.

—Su novia quiere matarlo —dice la encargada.

— ¿Ah? —pregunta él.

—La chica, lleva esas prendas y lo mira así —lo mira sonriente—. Las mujeres tenemos la necesidad de hacer morir de deseo a nuestros hombres, pero tranquilo, la recompensa segura se la da esta noche.

Cuando Edward trató de explicar a la encargada su equivocación, una chica con cuerpo, rostro y cabello perfecto le llamó.

— ¿Edward? —él gira y un ángel le sonríe.

_Okey, ahora sí he muerto_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: YO simplemente decidi juntarlos porque era justo y necesario y porque aunque Isabella lo dude aun quedan reciduos de la que una vez fue, quise plasmar aqui a la chica que solia ser, quise mostrarles tambien que algunas veces por mas potente que sea el dolor siempre existen personas, lugares y situaciones que nos hacen olvidar el sufrimiento...**

**Advierto algo, no estoy diciendo que aca comience el romance, es una cercamiento, que obviamente ella despues se reprochara y bla bla bla, pero bueno, disfrutemos mientras...**

**Les gusto?**

**Fire..**


	9. Bella Swan Parte 2

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Agradezco a mi beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por su infinito apoyo con esta locura...  
><em>**

**_Gracias a uds mis niñas bonitas por apoyarme, por cada rr, cada palabra de aliento y apoyo, a los que me leen en silencio.. en fin a uds mis hermosas adictas..._**

* * *

><p><em>Estoy muy muy muy feliz porque llegamos a los 50 rr, a los mas de 300 favorritos y alertas porque adicta tiene 71 paginas, 10 capitulos y una larga historia por delante...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>Sólo las personas que son capaces de amar intensamente pueden sufrir también un gran dolor, pero esta misma necesidad de amar sirve para contrarrestar su dolor y curarles (León Tolstoi)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9. BELLA SWAN Parte 2.<strong>

Ella se mira por lo menos 20 veces antes de salir, acomoda bien las diminutas prendas que se adhieren a su cuerpo, alisa su largo cabello y, con el valor que creyó perdido, sale tambaleándose con una sonrisa ladina, sexy, pícara y pasional en el rostro. Ve a Edward y lo llama. Él gira despacio y cuando la ve, es como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima, se congela y no sabe qué hacer. La respiración se atora en su garganta, tose tratando de recuperar el aire. Isabella sonríe tímida, no quiere que él sea como los otros, ella conoce muy bien como pone a los hombres, ella sabe como la ven y por vez primera, una idea contradictoria cruza su cabeza, quiere que la desee, pero a la vez que no lo haga pues teme que solo vea eso en ella.

Edward, por su parte, mira embobado su cuerpo y, si antes creyó que su cara era lo más hermoso que vio, no sabía qué decir de su cuerpo. Todo era proporcional a su estatura, su piel era blanca igual que su rostro, se veía suave y perfecta. Él deseó pasar sus dedos despacio para poder regocijarse ante su suavidad. Tenía perfectas caderas y pechos grandes y perfectos, todo cubierto por unas diminutas bragas rojas que apenas y cubrían su intimidad y un sostén negro con diseños rojos que la hacían ver aun más perfecta.

_Tranquilo, cálmate… tienes que controlarte, no querrás asustarla mostrando lo que causa en tu cuerpo…._

— ¿Y bien como me veo? —pregunta ella sonriente.

—Bueno… tú... El rojo... estás —su cabeza es un lío y no podía articular nada con claridad. Está demasiado perdido con imágenes de él rompiendo lo que ella llevaba puesto—. Tevesmuybien —lo dice tan rápido que ella no entiende.

— ¿Ah? —dice ella.

—Que te ves muy bien —murmura despacio.

Ella simplemente se limita a sonreír y a caminar más cerca de él. Sus movimientos se igualan al de las bailarinas y él piensa que no puede más. De pronto ella hace algo inesperado, le besa en la mejilla y le susurra muy suave. —G_racias._ Se va con su andar particular y así continua la dulce tortura para Edward, entre miradas furtivas, travesuras de la hermosa Bella Swan y reacciones corporales por parte de ambos. Ella, como toda una chica traviesa, decide tentar aun más su suerte e interna y externamente empieza a moverse como si fuera una modelo profesional. Se siente una diva, se ve en el espejo y sonríe ante su reflejo. Edward ama aquella tortura, pero su anatomía está respondiendo demasiado bien y teme que ella lo note, no le da vergüenza que ella provoque cosas, teme que ella se asuste. Lo que él no sabe es que ella ya lo notó y no le asusta, al contrario, le provoca y hace que los músculos internos de su vagina se contraigan deliciosamente.

_¡Oh dios! Cuánto deseo que me folle_ —y ella dice folle porque su naturaleza explosiva sigue allí y emerge inevitablemente.

Isabella en esos instantes parece otra, pero no lo es, ella es un alma oscura y por ende, desea cosas oscuras. Ella no es de las chicas que desea caricias, flores y chocolates. ¡No! Ella no piensa en el amor entregado e incondicional, y ella no desea que le hagan el amor, ella desea brutalidad y dominación, ella desea alguien a quien entregarse por completo, alguien que le de aquello a lo que se volvió adicta y sí, hablamos del dolor, pero también del sexo.

La tensión es tan fuerte que inevitablemente deben abandonar el lugar. Edward piensa que la violará en uno de los vestidores y Bella asegura que lo cogerá y le hará cosas que no son apropiadas para hacerse allí.

—Muy bien ha sido genial estar contigo hoy —dice ella, despidiéndose—. Nos veremos en el hospital… supongo.

_¿Qué? ¡No aún, no!_

_Es lo mejor, creo que me he pasado de la raya, él… merece algo mejor —_piensa ella triste.

—El día aún no acaba —murmura suavemente—. Falta el parque de diversiones.

Los ojos de Bella brillan, _adrenalina, miedo, excitación._

— ¿Edward? —dice ella inevitablemente—. ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

Él no responde, ella no dice nada más, ambos tienen un enredo en sus cabezas y no quieren respuestas. Es un día especial, un día que tal vez no se repita y deben disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo los momentos que les restan juntos. Él toma su mano y la guía a la dirección de su auto, abre su puerta y cuando esta allí, él suspira pesadamente.

—Me he divertido hoy muchísimo Bella —inevitablemente, él sube su mano y acaricia su mejilla. Es un acto magnético, no lo puede evitar. Ambos se estremecen, es demasiado lo que recorre sus cuerpos en ese instante—. Me gustaría… repetirlo.

Ella no responde, solo baja la mirada y se percata de algo, ella no puede estar por ahí con Edward. La realidad la golpea tan intensamente que tiene que sostenerse, el dolor es profundo, lacerante, agónico y sub real; la traspasa y carcome, ¿qué hacer? ¿Seguir adelante, haciendo lo que de verdad desea o ignorarlo y seguir adelante para no lastimarlo?

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A un parque temático —responde sonriendo—. A menos que seas gallina y temas a la montaña rusa.

_¡Oh, no lo hizo!_ —retar a Isabella era como retar al demonio mismo, nadie lo hace. Ella sonríe de forma picara y traviesa y se promete que la gallina será él.

Alec abandona el lugar sonriente, la felicidad de Isabella lo ha trastornado y se considera loco al tratar de hacerla feliz a costa de la suya propia. Es un buen chico, que como todos carga demonios, y al llegar a casa, su cruz lo espera con una sonrisa perversa. Él trata de ignorarlo, pero Aro Vulturi hoy se encuentra peculiarmente enojado, y según él, no es para menos; la chiquilla que inició y que aún lo trastorna en las noches estaba con su hijo. Él los vio y, a pesar de que Isabella no vestía su muy particular vestuario, la reconoció en la distancia. Él pudo reconocer con facilidad las curvas ocultas tras sus prendas, su andar particular, su piel clara y suave. Deseó con demencia ir por ella, arrastrarla hasta el baño, ponerla a sus pies y darle unas cuantas nalgadas por irrespetarlo y nunca volverle a buscar. Eso no ocurrió obviamente y aquí estaba él, como un demonio asechando a su hijo.

—Te vi en el Seattle's Home hoy —comenta Aro suspicazmente—, con una hermosa chica.

— ¡Ah! okey —Aro en pocas ocasiones le habla a sus hijos y nunca se preocupa por quienes lo rodean. Es extraño que haga una pregunta como esa, se dice Alec—. No te... vi.

Alec se encuentra nervioso y asustado, aunque tenga un padre como él, y todo sea una mierda por su culpa, es inevitable no quererle. Le dio la vida, lo crió y cuando era niño, en ciertas ocasiones, le demostraba ese afecto que hoy estaba en el absoluto olvido.

— ¿Es tu novia? —la tensión en su voz es tal palpable que da miedo. Alec responde sin pensar siquiera, las palabras se escapan de sus labios, como un deseo oculto y subyacente en lo más profundo de su consciencia y provocan una tormenta.

—Sí —esa simple palabra detona en Aro la ira, el odio irracional a su hijo. Con esas dos letras, Alec ve a su padre en su completa y absoluta naturaleza.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —grita—. Ella es mía, nadie, absolutamente nadie la puede tener, me pertenece, yo la hice, yo… yo… aléjate de ella Alec o te juro que te va a pesar.

En medio de su estado de shock escucha esas palabras que le dan como 50 puñales al alma —_Ella es mía, nadie, absolutamente nadie la puede tener, me pertenece_ —las preguntas surgen y con el valor y la fuerza de su interior dice.

— ¿Que te hace creer que es tuya? —una sonrisa irónica y terrible surge de sus labios—. ¿No crees que si lo fuera estaría a tu lado y no al mío?

Aro enloquece y trata de golpearlo. Alec, con su naturaleza al rojo vivo, lo esquiva y toma su brazo de tal forma que hace una llave con él. El dolor en el brazo de Aro es agónico, pero ni un solo ruido sale de su boca. Los ojos de Alec son rojo fuego, disfruta viéndolo así, indefenso y a su meced. Cuando sus ojos se conectan, Alec lo suelta espantado por hacer lo que acaba de hacer.

—Lo… lo siento padre —murmura.

Aro se toca su brazo y hace una mueca difícil de interpretar, ¿dolor, ira, orgullo, petulancia?

—Yo no perdono, lo sabes, pero respondiendo a tu respuesta —y toca su cabello—. ¿Qué tan bien conoces a tu noviecita?

—Lo suficiente.

— ¿No te gustaría escuchar una de las historias de tu padre?

El parque temático es enorme y tiene tantas atracciones que no saben por dónde empezar. Hace años que ninguno de los dos pisa un lugar como este y es extraño hacerlo con quienes lo hacen. Bella sonríe como una niña y recuperando su jovialidad corre a la montaña rusa. Edward parece asustarse pero arregla rápido su expresión. La verdad es que él la retó porque sabía que ella lo acompañaría, pero él odia las alturas y teme por su salud mental. Un trauma se podía generar después de montar allí. Ella ve su reacción, ella conoce el miedo, lo puede percibir a kilómetros, es su instinto, ella lo vive a diario y considera que tal vez no sea tan buena idea.

—Si no quiere hacerlo está bien —dice suave—, podemos ir a otro lugar.

—Lo haremos —añade él—, si tengo miedo, toma mi mano y todo estará bien.

Ambos se miran y está nuevamente el magnetismo. Se acercan sin notarlo, lentamente, como esperando la reacción de cada uno. Sus rostros se acercan, más, mucho más, los separan solo centímetros. El teléfono de Isabella vibra, ella despierta del hechizo y se aleja. Edward parpadea confundido, maldice su suerte y la observa.

— ¿Hola?

—Eres mía, mía, maldita y jodidamente mía —ella cuelga y todo se hace negro.

_No, no, no, por favor no hoy…_

— ¿Algún problema? —pregunta él.

—Ninguno —y añade—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo está bien, pero el destino llega y te muestra la realidad? ¿Te recuerda quién eres?

_Diablos que digo. _

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad.

El día parece avanzar bien, pero la verdad es que aunque ríen, disfrutan y se muestran en un estado de júbilo, no es así. Ambos están asustados, aterrados por lo que les deparará el destino mañana, lo que pasará cuando regresen al hospital. Saben que lo que viven es una especie de trance que no durará mucho, que a medida que transcurre incesante el tiempo, se aproxima a su final, el de los dos, como medios amigos, medios conocidos.

La montaña rusa es aterradora y excitante, sube a una velocidad exasperantemente lenta y baja con una velocidad vertiginosa y aterradora. Ambos piensan que sus corazones explotarán de bombear sangre a tanta velocidad, pero el nudo de vacío que se forma en su interior no es nada comparado cuando accidentalmente Isabella baja del juego y sin ella esperarlo, tropieza cayendo sobre Edward, sus labios sobre los suyos.

—Soy Jasper —el rubio se pone a la altura de la chica menuda y con cabello negro que ha llamado su atención—. Hace algún tiempo te veo muy seguido por aquí.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alice.

—Lindo nombre.

—Gracias.

— ¿Es que acaso solo sabes responder así? —dice él exasperado.

—No, pero respondo lo que considero necesario.

Y así inicia todo, ambos son fríos y secos, ambos están rotos y frágiles, pero tienen pedazos similares, que al unirlos y pegarlos con pegamento, forman algo. Están construyendo a partir de los escombros de sus corazones, se vuelven uno. Nadie lo sabe, mucho menos lo espera, que el príncipe de hielo y la princesa del dolor y la oscuridad se complementen. Ella no le miente, él conoce su naturaleza y aunque en un inicio ella teme que la repudie, para Jasper es inevitable hacerlo. Lo ha embrujado. Además, él no tiene tapujos, él conoce el mundo. Su padre le enseñó a no tener miedo y lo agradece. La luz mortecina de Alice cambia y poco a poco del negro pasa al gris. Dicen por allí, que solo el amor puede curar y es cierto, ella sonríe y siente que las tonterías de Isabella son ciertas, hay aun esperanza.

—Yo…yo —balbucea la castaña—. Perdón, no me fijé.

—No hay problema —dice aún deslumbrado.

_¡Dios!_ —piensan ambos.

Continúan como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero en sus interiores el hecho se repite constante, incesante, torturándolos, haciéndolos sonreír. Contradictorio sí, pero la realidad, el tiempo, ahora si vuela y es hora de que se despidan, de que pospongan su amistad o lo que sea que se construyo.

—Ha sido un día agradable —susurra ella.

—Lo mismo digo Bella —su sonrisa es enorme, está feliz por su día, más adelante tendrá tiempo para cuestionarse y preguntarse si todo cambiará. Ahora disfruta los últimos instantes. La abraza fuerte, tratando de fundirse con su alma y cuando siente la incomodidad de Bella, se va.

_Febrero 23 del 2011_

_Querido Diario…_

_Hoy ha sido el día más hermoso y perfecto que pueda llegar a concebir. Por un instante, me olvidé de todo, por un segundo olvidé que era Isabella Marie y solo fui Bella. Se sintió tan gratificante y refrescante, es como si hubiese estado presa en el desierto sin agua y comida y cuando estaba a punto de morir, llego él para alimentarme…_

_La inmensidad de mis sentimientos me desconcierta y asusta, ahora mismo no sé qué haré. Estoy aterrada, desconcertada y con la seguridad de que esto que pasa ahora, me salvará o destruirá por completo. No me importaría ser destruida por él, de todas formas estoy casi al borde del abismo…_

_Temo por mi pasado, temo que si me arriesgo y me uno a él, cuando descubra mi verdad, quien soy, se asquee y me deje…_

_Solo sé que una gran decisión aguarda y que lo que de allí surja, será crucial para lo que viene en mi vida…._

— ¿Tanya? —pregunta él, dudoso, por la línea telefónica.

— ¿Amor?

— ¿Podemos vernos? Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Y por fin despues de tanto sabe con seguridad que lo quiere, aca empezara unos pocos capitulos de o dios lo hago o no lo hago, no sera mucho, no suelo hacer historias tan tan largas, asi que no sera tan terrible el estira y afloja, maximo dos caps, despues empezara el bombones y chocolate sumado a la infinita culpa y el miedo, pero bueno asi es nuestra Bella no?

**FIRE**


	10. Despertando a Marie

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Agradezco a mi beta Mentxu Masen (Beta FFAD) Aca el enlace por si uds lectoras necesitan una ; www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ... Por su infinito apoyo con esta locura..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chicas si la semana pasada estaba feliz, hoy estoy eufórica, ¿recuerdan mi agradecimiento por los 50 rr?, pues hoy son 67 y van en aumento... Mil gracias a todas uds por apoyarme en todo: A Solecito Pucheta, A Angelito Garrido,A Chayley Costa A Ligia Rodriguez por apoyarme desde el inicio y dejar sus palabritas en cada capi, agradezco tambien a uds mis lectoras, a todas y cada una que ha tratado de ver más llá y les gusta esta realidad... A los favoritos y Alertas que subieron a casi 200 más, es increible como el apoyo te hace sentir especial y euforico...<em>**

**Agradezco a las chicas de FFAD por el apoyo infinito, por las portadas, por mi beta y por dejar promocionar esto tan bonito, se que con su apoyo esto no seria esta locura...**

* * *

><p><strong>Este capitulo es de transicion y pueden tomarlo como algo mal hecho... ¿Todo este camino para nada?<strong>

_**Al final lean la nota de autor**_

_**PD: Agradeceria que se pasen a ver mi otro fic "Princesa de cristal" que ha sido elegido como Fic de la semana por FFAD :D esta en mi perfil :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Sólo las personas que son capaces de amar intensamente pueden sufrir también un gran dolor, pero esta misma necesidad de amar sirve para contrarrestar su dolor y curarles (León Tolstoi)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10. DESPERTANDO A MARIE<strong>

Edward y Tanya se miran fijamente. Las palabras son inexistentes, ambos tienen miedo de hablar. Ella la chica linda y rubia, por primera vez en su vida, siente miedo. No es lindo perder a quien se supone es tuyo. Edward, por su parte, se siente triste, la quiere y es su amiga, teme que después de esto la pierda. Es egoísta pensarlo, pero si existiera una posibilidad de no perderla como amiga la tomaría, pero Isabella es más importante que ella y que él mismo y si debía elegir la decisión no sería difícil. La noche anterior que ellos hablaron, él pidió que se vieran. Acababa de ver a Isabella y ella le había dado el valor para dar fin a su relación. Ella quiso postergar lo inevitable, porque lo supo desde el mismo instante en el que escuchó el tono de su voz que las cosas terminarían. Hoy, Edward había perdido el valor y Tanya tenía fuerzas, ella se prometió luchar y hacer hasta el último intento con tal de que él se quedara a su lado.

—Tanya…

— ¿Sí, amor?

—Siéntate —ambos estaban cerca del hospital, en una pequeña cafetería que Edward tomaba como su favorita—. Como te dije, necesitamos hablar.

—Lo sé cielo, hemos estado mucho tiempo separados —Edward trata de pararla pero ella continúa—. Haré lo que sea porque recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

—Tanya… ¿es que acaso no lo ves? —pregunta él—. Hace tiempo la llama se apagó, ni siquiera hacemos el intento por estar juntos ¿No te dice eso algo?

— ¿Qué me diría? —dice confundida—. Yo solo veo lo que ocurre, nuestros trabajos van a acabarnos, y lo comprendo, por eso he comprado tickets para ir a Hawai este fin de semana.

— ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? —la voz de Edward es enojada y casi histérica. En estos momentos quiero asesinar a Tanya con la mirada.

Lo que él no sabe, es que ella miente, que es tanta su desesperación por tenerlo que no le importa mentir. Ese demonio oscuro que cada ser humano posee empieza a nacer en Tanya. Ella y él deben estar juntos, él es el amor, la luz y todo lo que le importa. No cuentan todas la veces que le ha jurado amor a Anthony, ella se dice una y otra vez que en el hermano de Edward busca aquello que su prometido ya no le da. Tanya es una tonta engañándose a sí misma, creando un sentimiento que obviamente no es real. Ella está atrapada en los espejismos y en esas palabras que tantas veces, tantas personas han dicho ya: _Uds dos son la pareja ideal._

Por vez primera en años, Isabella durmió bien. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y eufórico, era increíble lo que una pequeña dosis de Edward podía hacer. Ni siquiera la coca, ni su adicción al dolor la hacían sentirse así. Feliz como nunca, vio la luz en la oscuridad, él era el único que podía salvarla, ahora lo comprendía y feliz pensó que tal vez quisiera ayudarla. Recordó a Edward, su piel blanca y suave, sus ojos verdes y profundos, su boca roja y carnosa. ¡Cuánto deseaba besarlo y cuanto deseaba verle y sutilmente demostrarle que estaba preparada para él! Desgraciadamente, ella no tenía su número, así que se duchó, se puso ropa limpia y con el alma de Bella Swan y los ánimos renovados, salió feliz al hospital. Solo allí podrían darle ese tipo de información. Mentiría alegando que era una emergencia, lo buscaría, se tiraría en sus brazos, lo besaría y quién sabe, tal vez le haría el amor. Ella sonríe porque nunca antes había pensado en hacer el amor, no después de Jacob.

Cuando está cerca y pasa por cierta cafetería su interior se desploma. Siente un dolor agónico como nunca antes, su alma se fragmenta de nuevo, sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, su corazón late frenético, siente como si estuviera en el borde de un abismo y estuviera cayendo. Ella siente lo que es ser destruida por segunda vez pero con la certeza de que ahora el daño es irreparable y que pronto morirá presa del dolor.

—Solo bésame Edward —suplica llorando—. Lo merezco como despedida, han sido años juntos.

Edward dudoso lo hace, su corazón está desesperado, es un presagio de que esto saldrá mal. Su boca se une a la de Tanya, la besa despacio, moviendo apenas sus labios, ella trata de profundizar, pero Edward no lo permite, exasperada toma el cabello de Edward y se inclina tratando de que él responda. Al no hacerlo y en una medida desesperada, ella agarra su pene debajo de la mesa, él gime por la impresión y ella devora su boca. Él es un hombre, no puede evitar sentirse así, responde como un demente desesperado y la toma con fuerza, Tanya saborea la victoria.

Alec también presencia la estrepitosa escena y se arrepiente de haberle ayudado. A lo lejos ve a una destruida Isabella y corre a su alcance. La chica y apenas entiende que sucede, cuando él la toma en su brazos. Se jura que Edward las pagará, y sin proponérselo, Edward voltea y horrorizado ve como en cámara lenta, Alec estampa su boca con la de ella.

Alice está eufórica y no lo demuestra, su vida antes era una mierda y luego conoció a Isabella y todo cambió. Al parecer, la chica tenía algo en su interior que hacía que el mundo de todos los que la rodeaban cambiara por completo. Alice que creyó no tener esperanza y que asqueada se miraba cada día en el espejo, deseando que algo inexplicable ocurriera y su vida terminara, hoy tenía esperanza. Sus ojos negros brillaban de emoción y felicidad por haberlo encontrado a él. Jasper Vulturi era simplemente perfecto y ella no se creía que tuviese la suerte de tenerlo a su lado. Cuando lo vio aquella primera vez, creyó que estaba soñando, un ángel vengador había venido por ella y por fin la miseria acabaría. Luego descubrió que era un chico humano como ella y se decepcionó y excitó a la vez. Había algo en sus ojos, un dolor y un odio, pero a la vez una emoción desconcertante y atrayente en él que la hizo atraerle desde el primer día como miel a las abejas. Sus palabras eran pocas y aunque, ella muriera por dentro, era cortante y engreída, no quería que la viera frágil y loca por él. Fue así como la obsesión despertó. Jasper estaba loco por ella, olvidó a la puta de María y supo que todo lo que había buscado durante toda su vida era la chica bajita de cabello loco.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa? —la voz de Alice suena dudosa por primera vez desde que pasó aquel acontecimiento aterrador.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta fascinado.

—Bueno.. yo, es que tú y yo… ¿somos amigos no? —la duda mancha la felicidad de Jasper.

—Claro que lo somos Alice.

— ¿Los amigos hacen este tipo de cosas? —pregunta más a sí misma—. Nunca he tenido amigos, solo Bella y ambas estamos mal, jodidas como el demonio.

—Yo también estoy jodido Alice —dice despacio—. El príncipe del hielo.

—Nada comparado con la princesa del dolor —murmura triste.

—El mundo nos ha jodido, hemos sufrido, cambiado y míranos ahora —su voz es sublime, como recitando un discurso—. Ambos jodidos, pero con esperanza, ahora que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Y Alice no puede resistirlo, porque es demasiado. Hace mucho que esperaba por él, se arroja a sus brazos y su boca desesperada busca la del chico. El beso no es suave o tierno, es violento, ardiente, pasional, lujurioso. Ese beso es locura, odio, destrucción…todo aquello que las almas de ambos cargan como condena. Sus labios danzan al unisonó fundiéndose. Ambos son fieras y no tienen porqué esperar, ella ni siquiera sabía el nombre de muchos con los que antes se acostó. Ella toma las prendas de Jasper y las desgarra para poder sacárselas, él ríe y gime, está desesperado pero es más cuidadoso, la trata con la delicadeza y fiereza que nunca recibió antes. Sus manos están en todas partes y generan tal calor y tal confort, que ambos saben que esta será su nueva adicción. Cuando sus cuerpos están desnudos, es como si fuera la primera vez, porque están asustados y nerviosos, porque se miran con los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse la perfección del otro. Jasper recorre con su boca el cuerpo de la pequeña Alice, asombrándose una vez más con su sabor. Sus manos empiezan a acariciarla, ella se contornea de placer. —Es tan diferente— piensa la chica, nunca había estado con alguien sin sentir o infligir dolor y es una experiencia tan putamente perfecta que su alma se renueva. Jasper se hunde en ella y empieza el vaivén, empiezan los jadeos desesperados. El choque de sus carnes es la sinfonía perfecta para este momento. Alice grita cuando llega a la cumbre, Jasper la marca y se desploma sobre ella. Ambos sonríen.

Edward quiere morir en ese instante, no solo la ve cuando esta con Tanya, si no que el hijo de puta de Alec la besa. Los celos hierven a fuego lento en su interior, ninguna imagen es lo suficientemente violenta para describir lo que quiere hacerle. Está furioso, el que debería estar besando esos labios era él, no Alec y sin embargo, ahí estaban, besándose como si el mundo no existiera. Alec la iba a ahogar, su lengua estaba hasta la garganta. Tanya vio el cambio en Edward y lo supo y odio a Isabella desde ese instante. Tomo la mano de Edward y la apretó fuerte. Él ni siquiera lo notó, estaba demasiado furioso para hacerlo. Cuando Alec e Isabella se separan, ella ve la mano de Edward y la rubia entrelazadas, muere otro poco, toma a Alec, como robándole fuerza y él le susurra en el oído. —No dejes que te afecte linda, vamos a hacerlo sufrir —ella lo mira y hay tantas cosas que querría decirle con su mirada, Edward carraspea molesto.

—Alec —la furia asesina es palpable—. Isabella —el dolor, la decepción e igualmente la furia traspasan su voz.

—Hola —dice con voz fría—. ¿Cómo está Dr.?

Es como si el mudo de Edward se desplomara a sus pies.

—No tan bien como ud, por lo que veo Isabella —ira, celos, dolor.

—No me parece Dr. Creo que ud está igualmente bien —la ironía surca su voz, su mueca es malvada y desagradable, Marie surge.

—Ammm —él no sabe que decir.

— ¿No me va a presentar? —dice Isabella juguetona—. ¿Dr.?

_¡Oh mierda!, no me mires así, no me hables así…_

Edward ni siquiera tiene tiempo de frenarla, ella se para frente a Isabella y con una sonrisa de suficiencia y petulancia, lanza otra daga.

—Mucho gusto, soy Tanya Denali —toma la mano de Isabella y la sacude—. La prometida de Edward y ¿tú eres?

_¿Quién? —piensa Bella._

_¿Qué es la prometida de quién? —piensa Alec._

_¿Quéeee? —se sorprende Edward._

—Soy su asistente —su voz es tan baja que Alec se asusta.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo —dice con malicia—. Edward nunca te había mencionado —Marie surge con ira.

—No tenía por qué. Solo soy su asistente, ni siquiera somos amigos.

Una patada en las bolas hubiera dolido menos. Él siente la necesidad de apretar los dietes con fuerza y tensionar su cuerpo para no caer por el dolor. Tanya sonríe angelical y satisfecha. Nunca ha sido mala y siempre le ha gustado ser linda y gentil con los demás, pero hoy la perra que lleva dentro hace su aparición magistral.

— ¿Amor?

— ¿Sí? —es inevitable no responder al apelativo, han sido años.

—Me llevarías a casa, estoy cansada.

Para cualquiera esa pregunta hubiese sido algo normal, quería que la llevara a su hogar, pero para ella, que tenia la mente retorcida y que pocas veces creía en los actos comunes, fue algo duro de oír. En su cabeza solo se repetía una palabra: sexo. Se los imaginó juntos en una cama blanca, desnudos, jadeantes, frenéticos, Edward penetrándola con demencia, Tanya jadeando como perra, orgasmo tras orgasmo, múltiples posiciones, después su pesadilla: Edward con un látigo, recorriendo a Tanya, él golpeándola, placer, dolor, Edward juntos.

_— ¡No! —se dice—. Él no es eso, ni jamás lo será. Con su novia está la perfección, no debería enojarme. Él merece ser feliz con alguien que le de eso que yo no le puedo dar._

—Debo irme —dice Isabella—. Un placer conocerla Señorita Tanya —su voz es gentil y respetuosa—. Adiós Dr. Cullen.

_No. No te vayas, por favor._

—Te acompaño —dice Alec.

_Sobre mi cadáver._

—Llévame a cualquier lugar. _Pero que sea lejos de aquí._

—Podemos ir a mi casa —dice él olvidando por completo a su padre—. No hay nadie, podemos hablar.

Edward escucha todo lo que dicen. Está enfermo, loco de celos, el que en un momento empezó a considerar un amigo, la llevaba lejos de él, la arrancaba de su lado y él no podía evitarlo. Quiso golpearse por traer a Tanya allí, por no haberla besado anoche, por ser un cobarde y no resolver las cosas antes. Se odio a sí mismo por primera vez.

—Claro.

_No, ¡mierda, no!_

Edward empieza a maquinar en su cabeza, pero nada hay lo suficientemente bueno para obligarla a quedarse con él, ni siquiera quiere hacerlo si están las dos juntas.

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos a un restaurante aquí cerca y charlamos un rato? — _qu_é_ dije._

— ¿Qué? —dijeron los 3 sin poder creérselo.

—Bueno, ¿no les parecería una gran idea?

—Cita doble, no gracias —el sarcasmo en su voz es ácido, Marie quiere explotar.

—Estoy cansada, Amor.

—Yo quiero vomitar.

—Yo quiero estar a solas con esta hermosa señorita —dice un coqueto Alec.

—No hay nada que te detenga —su voz es pasional, brutal, y poderosa.

_Santísima madre —piensa Edward—. Esa voz…_

—Nos vamos —la voz de Alec es ronca.

—Seguro —dice seductora.

El demonio toma posesión del cuerpo de Isabella, sale contorneándose, sexy y salvaje. Ella nunca ha sido menos que nadie y la perra rubia trató de hacerla sentir mal. Eso jamás pasaría mientras Marie habitara en ella. Edward la mira embobado, con la baba casi saliendo de sus labios y cuando despierta de su ensoñación, se desespera nuevamente. Ella se fue con Alec y estando así cualquier cosa podía pasar.

_No otra vez, no la puedo perder de nuevo._

El camino a la mansión Vulturi es corto, o al menos eso siente Isabella. Un castillo de hielo los recibe y ella entra como si fuese su casa. Su caminar no cambia, ella es ahora la chica dolor y cuando esta así, nada nunca importa. Alec está sorprendido, suelen temerle a su hogar, suelen pensar que es un castillo embrujado. Nadie nunca es feliz pisando esas paredes podridas y dañadas como los miembros de la familia Vulturi y ella se ve tan bien, tan en su lugar que francamente es impresionante.

—Toma asiento —pide cuando llegan a las sala de estar.

—Gracias Alec —_Joder, está demasiado bueno._

— ¿Quieres hablar? —trae al presente el dolor. Marie se empieza a esconder en el fondo de su cabeza.

— ¿De qué querría yo hablar?

—Emm no lo sé —dice él—. Tal vez de tú rompiéndote en pedazos al ver a Edward besando a su prometida.

—Yo no…—trata de contradecir ella.

— ¿Ah no? —dice irónico—. Entonces cuando te vi, casi tirada en el suelo era una mentira.

— ¡Joder! —dice exasperada—. Que no me estaba partiendo ni nada.

— ¿Me mientes a mi Isabella?

— ¿Qué putas quieres de mí?

—La verdad —él se acerca y acaricia su rostro—. ¿Es tan difícil de creer que quiero ser tu amigo?

— ¿Mi amigo? —dice juguetona—. Enserio Alec, no soy idiota, sé cuando alguien busca colarse en tus bragas. Él está sorprendido, pero no lo muestra, sonríe enormemente.

—El hecho de que me quiera meter en tus bragas no implica que solo desee eso. Es enserio que deseo ser tu amigo —él piensa—, es una obsesión, si quieres darle nombre, una necesidad, siento que debo estar cerca de ti.

Ella parpadea varias veces.

—Las obsesiones son peligrosas —su voz es solemne—, y muchas veces acaban destruyéndote. ¿Acaso quieres eso?

—Soy prácticamente indestructible hermosa —besa su mejilla—, y no me importaría ser destruido por ti —besa su boca—. Así que… dime.

— ¿Qué quiere que te diga?

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Es enserio —dice sorprendida—. Yo aseguraba que ibas a empezar a presionar por lo del dr.

—No soy idiota, sé que no quieres hablar de eso.

—Lo agradezco.

—No debes hacerlo —la abraza—. Que cada quien haga y diga lo que desea.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que serías un gran psicólogo.

Alec está feliz, no pensaba que recordara aquella conversación en la que le contó su más gran y preciado sueño.

—Lo seré —afirmó—, tal vez en un año empiece. Estoy hartándome de este lugar.

—Tal vez siga tu ejemplo y empiece medicina —medita ella.

—Serás una gran dra.

—Primero debo exorcizar mis demonios.

Es tan extraño escucharla hablar así. Generalmente la chica es reservada y callada, ella suele guardar todo en su interior y nunca permite que nadie intente acercarse, siempre ha sido peligroso para ella que los demás la encuentren vulnerable.

— ¿Demonios?

—Alec cariño —sonríe angelicalmente—. La mayoría de los seres humanos estamos podridos y llenos de demonios.

—Tú no podrías, eres un ángel.

—A veces los ángeles perdemos nuestras alas.

—Yo aún las puedo ver —murmura quedito—, y son hermosas.

Hay algo en cómo le habla y en cómo la mira que la hace tomar la decisión. Olvida a Edward porque él tiene a otra. En ese instante, solo importa recompensar a su amigo un poco por brindarle tanto y por ayudarla a no morir desangrada. Besa sus labios con violencia y Alec gime. Está en su sangre ser brutal y salvaje, la gira en el sillón y ahora él tiene el control. Ella lo deja porque su naturaleza es sumisa y entregada, sus manos no lo acarician ni se mueven, ella no sabe lo que es hacer eso, solo sabe quedar a la merced de otros. El chico desciende por su cuello y empieza a marcarla con desesperación. Isabella siente esa conocida sensación en su vientre bajo. Necesita atención, mueve sus caderas buscando atención, la fricción es enloquecedora, gime como loca. Su voz ronca sensual y necesitada alerta a alguien que se suponía no estaría en casa.

— ¿Alec qué demonios?

— ¿Papá? —está asustado.

Él la reconoce.

— ¿Marie?

_¡Oh mierda!_

—Maestro.

Alec en ese instante descubre la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Me quieren matar?  
>Chicas se que tal vez esten algo disgustadas con esto pero todo tiene su proposito xD, mi idea aca era acabar con Isabella, destrozarla, con los sentimientos a flote y voluble es más facil que revele su naturaleza, quiero que esta mal porque de las cenizas surgimos renovados...<p>

Asi que... De verdad que opinan? Y Jas y ALi y Aro jajaja :D

PD: Aca les dejo mi cuenta en Twiiterpor si desean preguntar algo, o sugerir o simplemente seguirme: DaniieArenas Junto obvio xD

Besos Mis Adictas

**FIRE**


	11. Ella no ama el dolor

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Mi Beta es **_Mentxu Masen**_ **_(Beta FFAD) _**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ..._**_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11. ELLA NO AMA EL DOLOR<strong>

Edward estaba perdido, mirando el mismo lugar. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. El destino estaba en su contra, como diciéndole: _ella no es para ti_, pero él era fuerte y no se dejaría. Él la amaba y hoy más que nunca supo que si la perdía, el estaría destruido.

—Al menos parpadea Edward —la voz de Tanya es fría y ácida—. La chiquilla esa se fue con Alec hace al menos media hora, deben estar follando como animales.

—Cállate —grita enfurecido. Ella nunca lo vio así—. Tú, tú supiste que la quería y sin embargo…

—Te amo, y no me importa nada —mira al piso—. ¿Es que no ves? Nadie te amará como yo, ni siquiera esa zorra que en la primera oportunidad te cambió por él.

—No es cierto —él trata de convencerse a sí mismo—. No es cierto, cállate. Todo es tu culpa.

Ella lo mira en shock.

— ¿Tanto te importa ella? —Tanya empieza a reaccionar.

—La amo —dice él.

—Tú… nunca lo dijiste —la tristeza traspasa su voz.

—Lo sé.

—Lucha por ella —dice la rubia—. Sé lo que hice, de verdad lo siento. Estaba cegada por la rabia y los celos, pero tú la mas, puedes luchar por ella.

Él la mira atónito.

— ¿Cómo haría yo algo así? —pregunta dudoso.

—Por favor, Edward. ¿No sabes seducir acaso?

— ¿Esperas que yo…?

—No seas idiota, tú puedes hacerlo.

—Sí, pero…

La sala está en un silencio incómodo. Alec está en shock. Aro mira con odio a su hijo. Isabella mira de Alec a Aro repetidas veces tratando de despertar, pero no lo hace. Su corazón late deprisa, no tiene ni idea de lo que dirá, está confundida, y aun tiene la esperanza de despertar.

—Déjanos solos Alec —exige con furia Aro.

—No lo haré, padre —su voz es igualmente furiosa—. Ni creas que te dejaré con ella.

—Lamento decírtelo hijo, pero he estado a solas con ella —su voz es lasciva. Alec quiere vomitar.

—Alec —la voz de Isabella transmite miedo, aunque lo trata de evitar—. Déjame a solas con tu padre.

—Pero… —ella acaricia su rostro—. Si necesitas algo dímelo.

—Claro.

Se gira y enfrenta al demonio. Su rostro es petulante, tiene levantada una ceja en desafío. Aro no es joven, tiene 50, pero es apuesto, fuerte y musculoso, con ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rubio y sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Isabella y Marie están ahora juntos entremezclándose, fuego y hielo.

—Marie —dice él.

—Señor —responde ella, no como una sumisa le habla a su maestro, si no como una niña le habla a alguien mayor. Esto lo enfurece.

— ¿Señor, eh? —se acerca a ella y la toma con fiereza—. ¿Así te refieres a tu maestro? ¿Cómo un anciano?

—Nunca ha sido mi intención señor, pero no puedo referirme a ud. como mi maestro, porque no lo es.

El volcán explota.

— ¿Qué no lo soy? —grita—. Eres lo que eres por mí. Yo te formé, te inicié, y no me vengas con la mierda de que no has vuelto a ser sub, te he visto chiquilla.

—No sé de lo que habla —dice ella.

— ¡Oh pequeña! Claro que lo sabes —acaricia su mejilla—. Nunca lo niegues.

—Si lo hiciera, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

—Mientes.

—No lo hago.

—Mírame y dime que no disfrutas con el dolor, dime que odias cuando tu cuerpo pide un descanso, pero al mismo tiempo exige más y más dolor… Que no amas la humillación, que te digan palabras sucias mientras te follan como demente —la mira a los ojos y sostiene fuertemente su barbilla, el dolor empieza a aparecer—. ¡Dímelo! —exige.

Ella abre los ojos sorprendida. Nadie nunca la encaró de esa forma. A su mente vienen todas las veces que fue maltratada, humillada y tratada como una puta. A su mente vino el dolor y se estremeció. Jacob viene a su memoria, él le enseñó a amar el dolor, pero nunca conoció nada más. Edward sonríe en su mente y sabe sin dudar la respuesta.

—Odio el dolor —dice firmemente.

Aro la mira asombrado.

— ¿Qué?

—Odio el dolor. Jamás debí meterme en eso, nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

—Mientes.

—Ud quiere creer que miento, pero no es así —sonríe—. No conocía nada, hasta que él apareció.

— ¿Mi hijo? —dice furioso.

—No, su hijo es un gran amigo.

—Entonces…

—No es algo que importe señor. Ud y yo no somos nada, antes de que replique, tiene que ver las cosas. Le obsesiono porque seguramente en años no ha tenido alguien tan entregada al dolor, pero míreme. ¿Le parezco buena para lo que desea de mí?

—Sí.

—No lo soy.

—Te dije que lo eres Marie.

—Yo no soy Marie.

— ¿Entonces quién eres?

—Bella.

Él espera en su puerta impaciente. Lleva horas allí y no hay señales de vida. Toma su cabello desesperado y lo hala con demencia. En su cabeza miles de situaciones se crean, él cree que Alec está con ella haciendo quien sabe que cosas. La furia toma posesión de nuevo, quiere matarlo.

—Alec —pregunta ella.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podemos hablar? —su voz es pausada.

—Claro.

—Yo quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento —está tan avergonzada—. No debí, yo… simplemente pensé que...

— ¿Qué sientes específicamente?

—Bueno, ambas cosas.

—Mira mi niña, yo sé lo que sientes. Es obvio, tus ojos brillan cuando estás cerca de él. Le amas sin importar que no lo merezca —se le nota acongojado—. Solo me importa verte feliz.

—Él no es para mí Alec. No creo que alguien sea para mí, ya has notado quien soy.

—No princesa, la que no sabe quién es, eres tú.

—Solo una loca lunática que ama ser golpeada —la ironía surca su voz—. Edward merece alguien mejor que yo. Mira su novia, se le ve la clase, la perfección, yo no soy eso.

—Eres mucho más, solo que no te ves con claridad —él le sonríe.

Bella lo abraza y lo besa una vez más, solo un roce, la unión de sus labios, una forma de agradecerle y de decirle que lo quiere en silencio. Él se aferra a ella y no la suelta, teme que desaparezca, que Edward la aparte de su lado.

—Nunca me perderás como amiga Alec —dice interpretando su reacción—. Siempre estaré para ti.

—Quiero creerlo, pero me es difícil —por primera vez lo ve frágil y vulnerable—. Los que menos esperan que te abandonen lo hacen, mira mi padre por ejemplo.

—Te entiendo, cielo —ella trata de consolarlo, pero es tan difícil—. Yo también he sentido eso, pero lo bueno es que cuando menos lo esperas, llega alguien a tu vida que te demuestra que las cosas pueden ser diferentes —ella lo mira con dulzura.

—Te quiero —dice él, ella se congela—. No te preocupes, no espero un te quiero de regreso, sé que lo haces —su sonrisa es pícara.

—Gracias —dice ella.

—No hay problema. ¿Te llevo a casa?

—Estaría muy bien.

Las gotas de lluvia empiezan a inundar Seattle, ella está concentrada en el auto contando las lágrimas del cielo que se estampan contra la ventana, parece una niña. Alec la observa y sonríe, las cosas son estupendas con ella cerca. Él no piensa que pueda existir mejor persona que ella, en su mente una pregunta se repite constantemente: — ¿Qué la llevo a esa elección de vida? —él no lo nota, pero la pregunta ha salido de sus labios.

—El mundo es cruel Alec.

— ¿Ah? —dice confundido—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Solo respondo a tu pregunta. Elegí ser sumisa porque el mundo es cruel, o al menos lo ha sido conmigo.

Alec quiere saber más, pero no sabe si es lo correcto.

— ¿Cruel?

—Alec las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Mi vida parece perfecta desde fuera, pero no lo es.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solía ser una chica tímida y callada, creía en los cuentos de hadas, príncipes azules y finales felices, pero un día todo cambió —Alec la mira interrogante—. Conocí a un hombre hermoso con sonrisa perfecta —ella suspira—. Sus ojos parecían ser sinceros, yo creía en los cuentos como te dije Alec y para mí, él era la reencarnación del príncipe azul. Él era gentil, tierno y cariñoso, pero el destino es cruel y nada es lo que parece. Él mintió, no era quien decía ser.

Ella paró abruptamente, los recuerdos azotaban su mente. No quería recordarlo aún, era demasiado doloroso recordarlo: _—Siempre será así perra, nunca te dejaré en paz._

—Y entonces ¿qué paso?

Ella vuelve de sus pensamientos. —Él me destruyó.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—De todas las formas posibles. Algún día te lo diré Alec.

—Comprendo.

—No es que no confíe en ti Alec —explica—. Solo que duele como el demonio hablar de eso.

—Te entiendo —Alec murmura—, y cuando estés lista para decirme, estaré dispuesto para escucharte.

Ella lo abraza aun conduciendo y el sonríe de nuevo. Están a pocas calles de la casa de Bella y cuando llegan, algo llama la atención de ella. Edward Cullen espera en la puerta empapado, con la cabeza en sus manos. Se ve de lejos que está triste, ella le mira con pesar, quiere alejar la tristeza.

—Ve, hazlo —la anima Alec.

— ¿Pero acaso no has visto? Él tiene novia.

— ¡Oh! Por favor, aun no está casado —sonríe—, además, hoy he visto varias de tus facetas. ¿Marie? Te llamó mi padre.

—Yo...

—Él sería un tonto si la elige a ella antes que a ti.

—Te quiero Alec —él se sorprende.

Edward los observa y siente que ha perdido su tiempo y a ella, que no importa nada, un error acaba con lo que haces. Se gira dispuesto a irse, se visualiza en su casa miserable, llorando.

—Ve antes de que se vaya —anima Alec.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué está aquí.

—El te quiere, me lo ha dicho.

Ella se queda muda, sacude su cabeza varias veces tratando de procesarlo. Mira a Alec y él asiente. Se baja del auto y corre tras Edward. Él no está lejos, solo unos cuantos metros. Lo toma del brazo y lo hace girarse. Su expresión partiría el corazón de cualquiera, ella tiene que hacer algo borrar la tristeza.

—Yo…—dice él.

Ella estampa su boca con la de Edward. Él gime sorprendido, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos mirando incrédulo lo que ocurre. El agua cae sin tregua, están empapados. Él no responde, ella se aparta resignada. Edward reacciona, la atrae y la abraza, la mira un segundo antes de inclinar su cabeza y de atrapar su boca con la suya. Lo hace despacio, probando el sabor de su boca. Sabe a fresas. Ella no es cuidadosa ni tierna, y cuando siente sus bocas unidas, algo la domina. Lo toma de los cabellos con fuerza y lo atrae más a sí misma. Empieza una danza violenta de sus bocas, una disputa de poder. Sus labios se mueven ansiosos y sincronizados, la lengua de Bella acaricia el labio inferior de Edward. Él abre su boca para darle paso, ella lo prueba y siente que enloquecerá, justo como lo ha pensado, él es mejor que las drogas, y ahora será adicta a él.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno que tal? Lo esperaban no,... opinen :D

**Fire**


	12. Entre besos y promesas

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes y temáticas aqui mostradas son de contenido fuerte, asi que por favor, si vas a leer que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad:::::

* * *

><p><strong><em>La obra es de mi autoria y los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la señora Stephenie Meyer...<em>**

**_Mi Beta es **_Mentxu Masen**_ **_(Beta FFAD) _**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction ..._**_**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong> : Isabella siempre fue: la chica perfecta Swan, pero el dolor acumulado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la aparición y más tarde muerte de Jacob Black despierta en ella la oscuridad oculta de su alma.

—Me aferro al dolor porque es lo único que me demuestra que estoy viva.

—Ya no siento placer si no obtengo mi dosis de sufrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12. ENTRE BESOS Y PROMESAS DESCUBRO QUE ME AMAS.<strong>

Se separan lentamente, tomando su tiempo para observarse y sentirse. Él la mira sonriente, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y lo vuelve a tomar de las solapas. Él es tan adictivo que duda dejar esta adicción. Sus manos se vuelven codiciosas y acarician la espalda del muchacho por primera vez. Él gime porque una corriente eléctrica acaricia su cuerpo y se detiene en su miembro semi-excitado. Enloquecido, la levanta y la lleva entrada de su hogar.

—Llaves —dice apenas besado cada tanto sus labios.

Ella empieza a reírse y busca en su bolsa. A Edward le gana la desesperación y las busca él mismo. Bella se aparta un poco y mira distante tratando de contener su risa

—Mierda, putas llaves —y ella explota—. ¿Qué, ahora qué hice?

—No puedo evitarlo —ella toma su estómago—. Te ves tan gracioso —sigue riendo.

Edward la mira pícaro.

—Con que gracioso… veremos cuán gracioso seré —la empuja violentamente contra la puerta y ella se ve obligada a levantar sus pies y enrollarlos en las caderas del muchacho. Él empuja fuerte, ella siente la roca presionar su clítoris y grita—, tomándote aquí frente a tus vecinos —empuja otra vez. Ella está empapada, su voz se vuelve jadeante y necesitada. Él empieza a besar su cuello, pasando la lengua una y otra vez. Es una tortura, una dulce y perfecta tortura.

—Llaves —ahora dice ella desesperada, él ríe—. No te rías, Edward Cullen, que si no aparecen las putas llaves, tu amigo no será feliz.

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro, su expresión se transforma en una mueca desesperada.

—Las malditas llaves —gritan ahora los dos. Ambos se miran y estallan a carcajadas

— ¿Edward? —dice ella tratando de calmarse y calmar sus hormonas—. ¿En qué viniste?

—Mi auto, está a unas calles de aquí —él parece confundido.

—Muy bien, vamos para allá y luego a tu departamento —ella toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos—. Deprisa, estoy que exploto aquí mismo.

_Oh santísima madre…_

El maestro se pasea una y otra vez como león enjaulado.

—Ella no pudo decirme aquello. No pudo, no pudo. ¡Mierda! —Aro lleva repitiendo lo mismo desde que la chica se marchó dejándolo en shock—. Es mentira, ella ama el dolor, lo he visto —pero él no comprende que la obsesión a veces hace ver en nuestras mentes cosas que no son ciertas.

—Debo demostrárselo, debo mostrarle quién soy yo, que ella ama esto. Debo hacerlo.

En su mente se crea un plan un tanto aterrador, pero que en su cabeza pinta excitante. Sonríe satisfecho porque en su mente la chica descubrirá o más bien recordará por qué ama el dolor.

Edward y Bella ríen a carcajadas, están mojados, excitados y felices. Ambos sienten que el mundo ha cambiado y que el sentido ahora se centra en ese ser que tienen al lado. Se bajan del auto a toda prisa. La casa de Edward queda relativamente cerca, ella le da besitos en la mandíbula mientras él abre la puerta. Cuando están adentro, ella brinca y enrolla sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward. Ninguno de los dos creyó que las cosas pudieran ir tan rápido, pero poco importaba. Cuando dos personas se aman, lo más lógico es entregarse en cuerpo y alma, y eso precisamente era lo que ambos deseaban hacer.

Ella empieza a besar desesperada el cuello de Edward, él siente su cuerpo en llamas, las brasas queman cada parte de su cuerpo. Cegado por la pasión como está, la aprieta mas a él, disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos pegados. Camina a ciegas y empieza a chocar con todo, ambos ríen aún unidos. A ella le estorba la ropa para su objetivo por lo que trata de quitar su camisa, pero es inútil, está adherida a su cuerpo. A regañadientes, se despega de Edward tratando de desprenderse de lo que parece su nueva piel.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta él ardiendo—. ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

Ella asesina sus propias ropas con la mirada. —Mi ropa está pegada a mí —hace un puchero—. Al parecer hoy no podrá ser.

— ¿Estás loca? —se queja Edward—. No, no, no, no….

Él la carga estilo novia y corre a su baño, la hace dejar su bolsa por ahí tirada y la mete a la ducha. El agua nuevamente hace contactos con sus pieles y gimen porque es inevitable hacerlo. Edward toma posesión de su boca nuevamente y se degusta probando su piel mojada. Pasa sus labios por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, una y otra vez. El centro de Bella palpita necesitado, ella sabe lo que es desear ser penetrada, pero nunca antes como hoy. Era de vida o muerte, como si unirse a él le garantizara su redención.

—Ahhh —gime alto—. Ahhh, Edward, por favor —implora.

Él simplemente sonríe y sigue con el recorrido por su cuerpo. Con dificultad, quita las prendas de ambos, pero cuando lo logra y se sabe desnudos, se pega a la chica para saber que esto era real, que lo que ambos vivían en ese instante no era un tonto sueño ideado por su cabeza. La mira embelesado, asombrado por su cuerpo perfecto y curvilíneo. La luz y el vapor del baño dan un efecto especial que lo hacen pensar que, efectivamente, ella en un ángel caído. Empieza a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, tocando y sintiendo las conocidas descargas eléctricas. Se acerca a ella en busca de contacto piel a piel. Los pezones de Bella están erectos y hacen que su corazón lata deprisa y su pecho se estremezca con el ligero roce. Enloquece, desea probarlos, baja su boca despacio, besando cada centímetro de su piel, hasta que, con delicadeza, atrapa sus hermosos y rosados pezones y los empieza a lamer y chupar. El sabor es embriagador, jamás en la vida sintió un sabor así.

_Me volveré adicto._

Ella se retuerce debajo, está desquiciada. Su cuerpo arde y clama urgente una liberación. En medio de su burbuja de placer, siente como los dedos de Edward avariciosos empiezan un recorrido en descenso hasta toparse con su centro palpitante. Se abre paso entre su carne y Bella piensa que morirá allí mismo presa del placer. Empieza a bombear como loco mientras su otra mano acaricia su clítoris y su boca mama sus senos. Ella no es de las que se abruma con facilidad, pero hoy navega en aguas oscuras y se pierde en las brumas de las sensaciones que genera su cuerpo. Cuando los movimientos de Edward se hacen más desesperados y ella empieza a encontrar su liberación, sus dedos la dejan y su boca avariciosa empieza a descender hasta que cae arrodillado en la ducha y con una mirada pasional y pícara, hunde su lengua en ella y gime deslumbrado por el sabor. Ella no aguanta más, es demasiado. Se libera con un grito fuerte y desgargante. Siente sus paredes contraerse repetidas veces insatisfecha por no tener un falo que exprimir.

—Tú, dentro de mí, ya —grita. Él explota en carcajadas, pero luego se paraliza.

—No tengo condones —dice apenado.

—Yo uso un método intradérmico —dice casual, pero deseosa de ser penetrada.

Él se enoja inevitablemente, pensando que se protege por una muy activa vida sexual. La ira lo toma con tanta fuerza que con los deseos primarios de marcarla como suya, toma una pierna de ella, la enrosca lo más alto posible a él y la penetra con fuerza y rudeza. Sus paredes aún se contraen y lo hacen creer que morirá. Ese es el cielo, su cielo.

Ella siente como un nuevo nudo se forma en su vientre…

_No puede ser, aún no acaba el primero_ —piensa maravillada.

—Mier…da —dice ella—. Edward —gime.

—No te imaginas… cuánto soñé esto —dice él.

—Ahhhh —es lo único que dice ella cuando las contracciones descienden por completo y luego inician de nuevo—. Moriré…

La conocida sensación abruma al muchacho, su liberación está cerca, bombea tres veces más y se libera con ella. Ella lo exprime, él la marca y ambos caen exhaustos en la tina, arrodillados y mojados.

—Me parece —dice agotado—, que debemos secarnos y hablar.

Ella solo asiente y se levanta desnuda, siendo penetrada por esa intensa mirada en todo momento. Aún mojada, empieza a caminar como la diosa que embruja a todos y con el movimiento suyo de caderas se pierde de la vista de un muy embobado Edward, que al reaccionar, la sigue también desnudo.

Ella no conoce el lugar, pero es fácil llegar a su sala, por lo que cuando llega allí se sienta cómoda en un amplio sofá, pícara, dándole una muy perfecta vista de cada parte de su cuerpo. Ahí está una parte de Marie, arriesgada y sin pudor.

—Te amo —dice ella—, no me parece que deba negarlo más —está envalentonada y feliz.

Él sonríe como un idiota y la alcanza en el sofá, se ubica sobre ella aún desnudo.

—No tanto como yo —añade él—. Jamás creí que algún día amaría así, pero así es y estoy feliz por haberte encontrado.

—A la mierda el diálogo —dice ella en medio de una carcajada y enreda sus manos en sus hebras cobrizas y húmedas—. Quiero hacer lo que deseo hace tanto y he dejado de hacer.

Él la mira con tal ternura que su pecho y su corazón se encojen. — ¿Y qué sería?

—Amarte —murmura quedo.

Une sus labios con gentileza y sutileza, roza su boca con la de él como si temiera mancharlo o romperlo y empieza a dar ligeros toques por todo su cuerpo, enviando esa conocida corriente eléctrica. Sus manos acarician con suavidad y gentileza como nunca lo hicieron, por primera vez, y se siente orgullosa de sí misma. El beso trata de tornarse más fiero pero ella lo impide, por primera vez siente que puede suave y lento.

Edward entiende el mensaje y decide unirse a las suaves caricias. Sus manos rozan sus brazos como toque de una pluma y ella empieza a estremecerse. No harán el amor de nuevo, al menos no ahora. Ellos solo quieren sentirse y explorarse porque lo han deseado durante mucho tiempo.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmura él sobre sus labios.

Ella sonríe y lo abraza, él se acomoda y ambos, desnudos sobre el sofá, se abrazan y se quedan dormidos, dando la bienvenida a su primera noche, juntos.

Alec ha bebido mucho esa noche, desde que la dejó no ha dejado de pensar cuán terrible es su suerte. Enamorarse de alguien como ella no puede ser bueno y, no porque ella tenga algo malo, sino todo lo contrario, pues es tal su fuerza de atracción que el simple hecho de no saberla tuya te destruye de a poco por dentro.

—Uno más, mesero —grita a todo pulmón—. Quiero olvidarla por completo, o verla en mi ebriedad —empieza a reírse por la extraña palabra.

— ¿Oye estás bien, lindo? —la voz de la chica está distorsionada.

—No, no lo estoy, acaso no ves que estoy borracho y que quiero llorar —dice enojado.

La chica de cabellos rojizos empieza a reírse con fuerza.

—Vaya, veo que no —contesta su propia pregunta—. Me sentaré aquí aunque no quieras, me han dejado plantada y eres el único solo por aquí.

Alec sonríe, la chica es simpática y ahora que la observa bien, muy hermosa. Tal vez pueda tener un poco de diversión para variar.

—Vamos dormilona, levántate —implora Edward.

—No, cállate, deja dormir y ven a la cama —dice ella—. Por cierto, recuerdo quedarme dormida en el sofá.

Él niega con la cabeza y empieza a reírse divertido.

—Te pasé como a las 3 am, para que no despertaras con dolor en el cuello —dice él—. De hecho, te quejaste por cargarte.

—No recuerdo —dice ella—. Como sea, me estás despertando y quiero dormir. Buenas noches —y se cubre con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

—Son las diez de la mañana, Isabella —dice frustrado y divertido—. A levantarse he dicho.

—No seas mandón y gruñón Edward. Enserio, quiero dormir, mi amor —él se congela cuando ella lo llama así.

—Me has dicho mi amor —dice maravillado—. ¿Soy tu amor?

—Edward, enserio tengo sueño. No tengo cabeza para pensar y tú me dices que si ¿eres mi amor? —se destapa y se levanta frustrada con el cabello revuelto y el rímel un poco corrido—. Sí, eres mi amor y dudo mucho que yo sea el tuyo ahora que me has visto así —dice frustrada.

Él la besa para callar sus protestas y ella tapa su boca.

—Aliento asqueroso —murmura. Él suelta risitas y se va dejándola sola.

—Prepararé el desayuno, amor —grita.

Ella sonríe como una tonta enamorada, aunque irónicamente eso es lo que es.

Aro ha despertado sonriente y con esa idea macabra fortalecida. Ha buscado entre sus macabros contactos alguien que le ayude a desarrollar su idea, pero no está del todo seguro si su elección sea la adecuada. Él busca a alguien igual a él y no superior, pero Garret Stanford era precisamente eso, alguien mucho peor que no tenía conciencia y que todo cuanto hacía estaba netamente guiado a la satisfacción de sus deseos. Era de esos chicos que podrías distinguir a leguas con solo observarlo a la cara cuan podrido y jodido estaba.

—Habla Aro Vulturi —dice cuando el joven contesta con voz somnolienta y gruñona.

—Maestro —dice burlón, le parecía gracioso aquel apodo—. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Aro está hirviendo por el tono de aquel niño, a él nadie le hablaba así y mucho menos se burlaba de él.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo, Garret —dice tragándose el veneno que se forma en su boca.

— ¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso, maestro? —su tonto se vuelve despectivo—. Sabe que no hago nada de gratis.

—Medio millón de dólares —dice como si estuviese hablando del clima—. Creo que eso será suficiente para saldar tu ayuda.

Al otro lado de la línea Garret sonríe perverso y se relame los labios imaginando qué haría con ese dinero.

—Edward —chilla ella—, me estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, ¿por qué me despiertas? —se queja como niña pequeña.

Edward niega divertido.

—Ay amor, jamás en la vida pensé que fueras perezosa —dice sonriente.

—No lo soy —afirma ella—, solo qué… ¡diablos! Estoy en vacaciones y siento que debo dormir lo que no he dormido.

Él se acerca a ella y besa el tope de su cabeza con cariño y ternura.

—El desayuno está listo —dice él—, y por más que quiera ser romántico, soy obsesivo con la limpieza y el orden.

Él se aleja para darle su espacio mientras ella se estira como un gato perezoso. Cuando siente que sus músculos están preparados para dejarla dar unos pasos, lo hace, se tambalea y se estabiliza al segundo de casi caer. Sabe que Edward la mira divertido, pero no es que pueda hacer mucho. Suele ser algo torpe y desubicada en las mañanas. Camina despacio teniendo cuidado de tropezar y cuando llega al comedor, el aire se escapa de sus pulmones. Su desayuno está decorado con unas rosa y algunas velas y, puede ser un poco tribal, pues es un simple desayuno y la luz del día no permite ver a la perfección el brillo de las bellas, pero el siempre hecho de tomarse el trabajo de hacerlo, le dice a ella que es cierto y que él la quiere.

—Yo… es, perfecto —murmura en medio de un jadeo de asombro—. Nunca nadie…—ella se caya y baja la mirada triste.

—Esto es una mínima parte de cuanto mereces, amor mío.

Ella corre a Edward sin importar que apenes y camina. Cuando está cerca de él lo abraza y empieza a sollozar con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Él es tan perfecto y tan cariñoso y real que teme que vea quien es ella realmente y la deseche asqueado. Levanta su mirada dolida y a la vez feliz y mira sus orbes verdes con profundidad. Lo besa castamente, pues necesita sentirlo suyo en ese gesto tan pequeño, pero puro e íntimo.

—Ahora entiendo que se debe sufrir para poder amar.

Él la mira interrogante, conoce por todo lo que ha pasado, pero aún así desea con fervor que ella tenga la suficiente confianza para decirlo.

— ¿Qué?

—He atravesado muchos caminos para llegar a este punto, he derramado lágrimas y me he fragmentado en pedazos una y otra vez. Me hice fuerte y convertí mi vida en un espejismo. Tú llegaste como agua en el desierto para hacerme ver que no todo es pena, para entender que es más oscuro antes del amanecer.

Él siente su corazón palpitar rápido y retorcerse al escuchar de su boca que ha sufrido, pero toda la tristeza por ella pasa a segundo plano cuando los brazos pequeños de ella lo envuelven en un abrazo cálido y posesivo que calientan su ser desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

—Contigo aquí, tengo la certeza de que nada ha sido en vano.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **He tardado lo se lo se y lo siento, he pasado por lo que se conoce como "crisis de inspiracion" y he cambiado y escrito este cap al menos diez veces. Espero que lo disfruten enserio y que les guste y que me digan que tal... 

Por cierto estare en examenes parciales por lo que puede que tarde en actualizar, pero hare lo posible por no hacerlo. Y que quede claro algo, yo no dejare mis historias solo puede que tarde un poco. :)

Besos mis Adictas :* 

FIRE


End file.
